A Blast From the Future?
by michiei
Summary: Strange teenagers show up and unintentionally bring an enemy along with. Ironically, these kids look like the Spirit Detectives and the girls they deeply care for. Koenma, Botan, Shizuru, Yoko and even Hiei!Wait...Hiei? WHAT THE HELL? Some humor and love
1. Confusing Enough?

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama were just walking. They had just finished a mission and were heading back to Spirit World when they suddenly heard...

"SPIRIT SHOTGUN !"

"FIST OF MORTAL FLAME ! "

"RAPID FIRE! "

"DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME!"

The four Spirit Detectives stopped dead in their tracks when those words reached their ears. By the time Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama started running, Hiei was already gone and when they finally reached the area, they found themselves staring at the scene.

Two teenagers were sprawled on the forest floor. One was dressed completely in black; had long, very dark blue hair that resembled black with a white starburst somewhat running down its length, and the female turned out to have pale blue eyes. She was glaring at the other who had dark brown eyes and slicked back black hair who was wearing dark blue training pants with an unbuttoned green long-sleeved shirt that was over a yellow.

The girl looked nearly identical to Hiei while the boy was exactly like Yusuke.

"Damn you!" The girl said as she sat up.

"Oh, come off it! You're only pissed because your ol' man can't beat mine!" The boy replied, holding himself up with his hands.

Before she could say anything else, another girl entered the picture.

"I can't believe you two! How _stupid_ can you be?! Why don't you announce to the entire universe that we're here!? YOU, how can you just shoot off a shotgun like that! And how can YOU just go and use that damned dragon! Don't you know the damage it causes?" She had brown eyes with shoulder length black hair and was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees.

"Oh, c'mon Kay, who cares?" The boy asked with a groan.

"Who cares? WHO CARES? I CARE! And so would Mom and Dad and, _hell,_ even Uncle!"

"Kay, calm down." A beautiful golden-eyed red-haired fox said after coming closer to the mismatched trio. This one had a red shirt with a green skirt.

"CALM DOWN? How can I? Apparently they've forgotten what our parents told us! They said, 'Don't draw attention to yourselves.' And what's the first thing that S'ke and Kya do? _They drew attention to themselves!"_ The young woman fumed.

"Y'know Kay, you're doin' a good job of that on your own." S'ke stated as another golden-eyed fox appeared; only this one was male with silver-white hair that hung down his back and was clothed in simple white clothes. Behind him was an aqua-haired, red-eyed ice apparition wearing a long-sleeved off the shoulder red shirt with metal armbands starting at her wrists and ending at her elbows, tied around her waist was an orange sash which was the same color of her pants. She was accompanied by a set of gender mismatched twins who both had light violet pacifiers and light sandy hair with simple light blue kimonos with violet obis; they were no more than six.

While Kay and her thoughtless brother were arguing, Kya stood with her right arm hanging rather uselessly. It wasn't that it hurt, just that the limb was extremely burnt and numb. Trying to lift it, she gave a frustrated sigh when it didn't even twitch.

"Kya, let me look at it." The ice maiden softly pleaded.

"Hina, by now you should know better." The fire apparition stated, utterly unmoved and completely annoyed.

Hina smiled gently, a trait she had inherited from her mother. "I should, but I don't." She replied while walking toward the pale-eyed beauty that was glaring at her.

"One more step and I'll..."

"Hehhinhinhaa. And you'll what? Kill me?" Hina questioned, obviously amused.

Kya pursued her lips. "_Hn_."

"You know, Kya.." Hina sighed, but was stopped short by S'ke backing into her.

Kya watched the group, she absolutely **_resented_** the fact that she even_ **knew**_ these people.

She suddenly turned half-circle; her brows furrowed. Something had caught her attention.

Glancing back at the others, she averted her gaze back to the small forest. It wasn't a visible object, that much she knew; yet, it felt so...familiar. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. Energy...what she could fell was energy, and there were only four people in all three worlds whom she knew that could create such energy...**_together._**

Kya gave a very evil and wicked smirk as she realized that they had been right here all this time, watching them. All the questions they were going to want answered. Her left hand went to the sword at her waist. All the information they were going to seek.

'**_The ironic thing is_,'** She started to think as her smirk grew even bigger, '**they _were the ones who ordered me to make sure to not tell themselves what they wanted to know.'_**

With one swift move she was in the air heading towards a certain tree with her unsheathed sword swinging once she was on the branch; it didn't at all surprise her when she felt another sword challenge hers.

The attacking sword swung for her head to which she swiftly dodged to the side and jumped back to the ground, landing with the heels of her boots pressed against her rear with her toes bent on the soft earth beneath; her sword held out diagonally from her body and she, once again, launched herself from the ground. Feeling her blade clash with the other in mid-air, she twisted her body to let them land on a trunk of another tree to push off from. When the blade swung for her, she had to quickly divert to defensive mode.

Kya brought her right leg out to kick him, only he used his left arm to stop the attack and pushed her back to the ground while she strained to stave off his sword and gritting her teeth, she started to sweat and her left arm wasn't exactly her dominant side, but with her right arm currently useless...

_Speaking of which_, she felt a dull ache coming from said arm. She now _ground _her teeth. Now was not the time to get distracted_ especially_ since it was taking her everything just to fend off his dangerously close sword from getting any closer.

Hiei had been surprised; to say the least, and it was disturbing him about how much _she_ resembled _him._ She had a white starburst, dark blue hair that was almost black, her sword skills were uncannily similar to his, she wore her sword the _same way_ he did and even answered people with the _same_ attitude and the_ same_ word. She even had a _**Jagan**_ covered by a black cloth on her forehead!

There were just too many similarities for this to be a simple coincidence.

"Dammit!" She said loudly through clinched teeth, trying her best not to let the sword come any closer to her than it already was when all of a sudden something lanced through her.

WHITE. HOT. BURNING. PAIN.

Her eyes widened as her sword fell from her grasp and a silent gasp escaped from her lips as she went into a momentary shock. Luckily for her, Hiei was clever enough to stop his blade when she clammed up.

The pain was immense, rolling over her wave after blinding wave and it was all coming from her arm. Clutching it desperately, she rolled onto her side with only one thing currently residing in her mind. Her body was shaking from the assault and jarring her senses as well as making it difficult for her to think or to even _breathe_.

Hiei just stood and sheathed his own sword as the other three Spirit Detectives came running up from behind him.

"KYA!" Hina screamed as she quickly closed the distance between them.

Said demoness was badly sweating while her mind couldn't properly process what was going on around her. She dug her sharp claws into her forearm, her eyes wide with pain.

"Kya?!" The ice apparition whispered softly after reaching her fallen cousin. Falling to her own knees, she hurriedly placed her cool hands on the tormenting arm. It took Kya a while to realize what Hina was doing and removed her claws, swiping at the other.

Hina got away just in time. "Kya!" She pleaded with concern, "Just let me help you, _for once_?!"

Kya's breathing was now coming in sharp ragged breaths that shot pain through her with every single one, her legs gave way and it was her turn to fall to her knees.

"Hahhahaha."

Every being in the vicinity suddenly became alert while the voice subsided and a man walked calmly into the clearing. He was about Kurama's height, had white hair with matching cloths. _His eyes_, though, were coal black and, ironically, his skin was tanned to a light brown.

"_Takaru_." Kya spat out the name like acid.

"Yes, my little Jaganshi." The man stated with cold mirth.

With a still trembling body she was able to ground out a question."How the_ hell_ did you get here?"

Chuckling with that same cold mirth as a few seconds before, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "That is a secret that I am unable to let you in on."

Kya growled at him, "Then _why_ are you here?"

Takaru just gave a crooked evil smile. "Hmm? How many times must I say it? You are **my **little Jaganshi. You will be **my **future bride. No one elses." While he had been talking, the threatening demon had been walking towards her.

"Alright, that's far enough, you freak!" Yusuke loudly insulted with a look that had Takaru's death in it while he stood protectively in front of Kya so that he could block her from the other's view.

Takaru halted in his steps.

"Who the hell are you and what are you after?" Yusuke had his suspicions; after all, he wasn't _completely_ dumb.

"Isn't it obvious? They thought they could escape me by fleeing to this time. Hmpf, as if I, Takaru of Musashi, would allow that to happen."

"So then, you followed them here, huh?"

"That's right. Now...out of my way. I have no business with you, but with them, or rather with _her_." He answered with a smirk.

Kya gave another growl. "As if I would ever...nnah!" She gasped as yet another tormenting wave of pain flashed over her, making her re-dig her claws into her flesh.

"What's that, my dear? Were you going to say something meaningless again?"

"Bas-tard." She hissed through her gritted teeth and continued. "I was saying that I would **never** become one with you!"

Takaru's eyes narrowed. " I don't think I like that answer!"

"Yeah? Well too bad!" Hina suddenly spoke up, she couldn't take it anymore! Besides she absolutely _loathed_ this man more than anything and formed her Spirit Sword which was crystallized and was obviously at the ready to fight.

"Hmpf." Takaru smirked again. "You think **you** can stop me?"

"I'll die trying!" The ice maiden determinedly countered.

"Hina!" Kya hissed at her cousin as the small twins took cover behind the fallen female.

"Don't try to stop me, Kya!" Hina hissed back, then added with a softer tone, "I owe you anyway."

Kya glimpsed her sword facing the opposite direction as herself and fastened her hand around the hilt as she slightly bent her knee in front of her, waiting.

Takaru laughed. He was eager to destroy any obstacles blocking him from his supposedly intended. "You sure you want to do this?"

Hina held her sword out in front of her for an answer.

"Very well." Came a raspy whisper and he sent an olive colored energy blast directly towards her.

That was when Kya made her move. She elbowed the ice maiden in the side of the face to get her out of the way and as the ice maiden was falling to the ground, Kya threw her sword and sent the blade straight into the blast to Takaru's exact path right before the blast hit her.

Takaru had managed to dodge slightly to the left, but still the cold metal pierced his shoulder.

Kya gasped when the blast sent her into a tree. Slumping to the ground, she clutched her arm even more desperately than before. Her eyes were clenched tight as more pain engulfed her.

Takaru found himself chuckling. "That was foolish, was it not, little Jaganshi?" He asked as he started towards her again. "Especially with that arm of yours. You know as well as I do, that particular attack doubles the pain you had originally been in."

The four Spirit Detectives had very surprised faces with wide eyes, while the others could only wear somber expressions.

"_Doubles?"_ Yusuke's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Takaru questioned in a bored tone as he turned his attention back to the suffering female. "Now, now. I can take that pain away, if you'll just come with me." Takaru had extended his hand towards her and placed a smile on his lips.

Kya just ground her teeth and slowly stood without taking his hand, she returned his gaze and half whispered, half hissed. "_Go. To. Hell!"_

"Such a stubborn woman." Takaru muttered to himself as he sighed in frustration and moved in closer to her.

Only... there was something stopping him from achieving his goal and that something was Hiei and they suddenly had a glaring contest.

Takaru snarled. " Fine! I'll be back, though, make**_ no_** mistake. I **will** be back." and then he was gone.

And that was all Kya remembered before blackness surrounded her.


	2. Silent Pain

Floating on a cloud between consiousness and unconsiousness; Kya was awake only enough to realize she was being carried. Slung over a broad shoulder she had vaguely noticed the white-silver strands which softly brushed against her cheek with every movement. Her numb arm hung limply, bouncing against the strong back with her left hand around a sturdy neck, resting against the crook. Faintly, she recalled hearing voices and scarcely told them apart.

_'You..really are a...fool..of a...fox'_ Even through telepathy, her soft voice was strained.

_'I know, but that's alright. Just as long as I'm your fool of a fox.'_ Came his reply.

A gentle smile playing on his lips.

"Unh." Only able to move her head slightly, she let her barely open eyes travel to the back of his head. She was sweating, yet her eyes softened.

"Yo-ko?" She softly muttered when pain suddenly shot up her arm. Eyes widening, her claws lodged deep into his shoulder; he kept on walking, ignoring the small throbbing from the fresh wound. The small pain that he knew was nothing compared to what she was experiencing.

_Nothing!_

000000000

Slowly coming to, Kya noticed her back rested against what felt like a leg with the back of her head and neck being supported by an arm. When she gave a small shift she kept her eyes closed in order to fake sleep a while longer. Voices started to reach her sensitive ears and she felt a hand; fingers gently brushing through her long dark hair while the other rested on her upperarm just below the shoulder.

Faint words started to make sense.

"...why you can't just tell us?!"

An annoyed groan came from someone as another person patiently answered "Kya is the one in charge, she was the one assigned to explain everything." Her tone was that of one consulting a child.

"But why the hell is that?" An unannounced and _loud_ voice broke in.

"You can only know a limited amount of information concerning all of us, and who better than one who purposely antagonizes?"

_'Stupid fox._' Drowsy as she was, she'd know his voice anytime and anywhere.

"How come?" Another voice interveened.

Sighs filled the room.

"Why can't you just accept it?!" Someone practically yelled.

"The reason behind this," a muffled voice started "is because it is _unwise_ for anyone to know too much about their own fate. I'm guessing that Kya can be trusted in keeping this from us by making sure that no one says too mcuh. In short, _she's to keep them in line_."

"But why her and not Yoko, Hina, or Hanako?" A femine voice questioned, which made the male fox chuckle deeply; his sister nervously fidget and Hina calmly answer. "She is the only one who can reframe everyone, **including** herself."

"That's probably just because she's another shrimp with attitude." An earlier voice muttered.

"Actually, that's..." Kay's words were cut off by a growl.

The last few minutes, Kya was letting her eyes adjust to the light. After staring at the ceiling, she moved her eyes to Yoko and found that it was his right arm she was leaning on. His right leg was bent vertically, blocking some people from view and his left underneath her back, also bent, but horizontally.

Listening only half-way to the conversation, she continued to let the white fox stroke her hair soothingly.

At first she thought he wasn't aware of her gaze...until he gave a lopsided grin and glanced down at her with his golden orbs dancing with concern amusement and a bit of relief; at this she raised her eyebrows ever so slightly and brought the back of her hand to her pale sapphires, that was when she heard where the conversation was heading and quickly cut Kay off. Sitting up, she had some of Yokos assistence, she moved her hand to her forehead wiith her third finger resting at the corner of the Jagan. Ignoring the yelling, she let her eyes narrow as she pointedly glared at the fox who innocently arched an eyebrow in question.

The glare grew colder and harder.

Softly sighing, Yoko produced a black cloth to which Kya angerly snatched from him and as she finished tieing the material, she stood and glanced to Yusuke.

"Are you going to tell us or what?!" He was impatiently shouting.

The small apparition's face suddenly went blank and stoic; she only blinked at him, then dismissed him as she looked to Hina.

"How long have I been out?"

The Spirit Detective hit the floor and _hard_ as the others started to snicker.

"Man, you really are another shrimp with attitude." Kuwabara muttered when the ice apparition answered "Five hours."

Kya moved her weight to her other foot. Her boots had been removed (no doubt by Yoko) but something else was missing. "My sword?"

The others exchanged looks and Hanako replied "It was still lodged in Takaru's shoulder."

Cursing under her breath, Kya's hand absently went to her waist.

"Hey! You can't just brush me off!" Yusuke yelled, hands fisted.

The female hybrid didn't even spare him a glance.

"The twins?" she questioned, pushing her hands roughly into her pockets.

"Asleep in the next room." Yoko watched her discomfort with some amusement.

"Anything else?" Kay's left brow was raised a bit higher than the right.

"My jacket." She calmly stated; obviously still with her black shirt and a tank-top tucked into her pants which was held at her waist by two red sashes.

"About that," S'ke started, very uneasily, "when we fought earlier, my Shotgun Blast sort of, well...ruined it."

"You know, Kya," Yoko decided to make a mocking suggestion, "you can always punish him to your desires; after all, you **do** have the authority."

S'ke nervously gulped and slowly started easing away from the fire maiden.

Kya's skin scrunched below her right nostril, bringing up that part of her lip as she growled "Why the hell would I do something so foolish?"

The white fox smirked at her slightly, and after putting his hands behind his head and leaning back against the wall, he calmly closed his eyes.

"Alright! That's it!" Yusuke charged at her; fist raised.

Kya swiftly ducked and forced her body to do a backflip so that in the process she was able to double kick the great Urameshi under the chin.

The Spirit Detective raised his knee, which Kya easily dodged by twirling a circle so that she was able to kick Yusuke in mid-back with her left foot and while Yusuke went forward, he had managed to grab her leg.

What the small beauty did then was simple. She let all of her weight be carried into that leg in able to spin herself to give Yusuke a roundhouse kick to his jaw.

Simple, yet effective.

The Spirit Detective went skidding across the wooden floor and crashed into a sliding door adjacent to the room with his back first, breaking the wood.

The others had cleared the way in time to avoid being dragged along for the ride. As for Kya, her landing was much more graceful and that was when everyone noticed that her hands were still stuffed into her pockets.

At that revelation, those who_ didn't_ know her had mouths agape; it was then that kya saw who all was in the room along with the Spirit Detectives and those from her own time, there was...

Keiko Yukimura

Shizuru Kuwabara

Yukina Jaganshi

Koenma Jr.

Botan and

Master Genkai.

The infamous old hag was gazing at her with some sort of sparkle which unnerved Kya, so she looked at Koenma, who cleared his throat.

"Right," he started, "You're supposed to tell us what we want, isn't that correct?" He was smiling eagerly.

Kya gave a malicious smirk "No."

Koenma's smile faltered "No?"

"Kya!" Both Hina and Kay hissed, but the fire maiden defiantely folded her arms as her smirk grew. "No. You said yourself I was to keep them in line. What makes you think I'll be a hyprocrite?"

Koenma swallowed down a lump in his throat at the fierce look in her pale eyes and the evil smirk on her red lips.

"N-no-nothing. I-I was just, heheh, ya know,uh, testing you?" The prince uneasily babbled.

Hina groaned softly and muttered in a low voice to Hanako, "He's only digging himself an _even bigger_ grave."

Upon hearing this, Kurama lightly chuckled and snuck a glance at Hiei. The silent demon hadn't said a single word since running into Kya and the others, and this made Kurama not only worry, but wonder. _Exactly_ _how_ _was he taking this_? Sure, he was acting normal by being passive; however, that could mean a numerous amount of things and the reincarnation was just hoping he'd be alright.

And fortunately for Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, he was saved by the twins, they jumped over Yusuke and raced towards Kya as though it was completely normal for him to be a doormat.

"Kya, Kya!" They shouted in unison.

The boy ran in front of her panting "We're-"

"Hungry!" The girl practically whailed as she pulled on the teenager's black pants and finished the sentence at the same time.

Yukina's eyes suddenly widened "Oh, no! I forgot!" she said, running out of the room.

Kya just stared after her, then gazed at the twins. "Why not let her cook for you?" she questioned in a soft tone.

Two pairs of brown eyes accusedly glanced up at her. "You know why!"The tow chimed.

The female apparition's eyes became unfocused as loose strands of her soft hair fell across her shoulders as she had slightly bent her head down

"No, I really don't." Her voice had become a quiet whisper.

Yusuke was beyond pissed, that was...until he saw the expression on her face. His thick eyebrows bent down, she was sad, lonely and she seemed unreachable as well. It was something to do with the way her eyes were dulled all of a sudden and the atmosphere around her wasn't unlike despair or was it really suffering? Yusuke grumbled a couple curses as he seperated himself from the splintered wood of the broken door.

The twins shared a look with each other and the boy gently grabbed ahold of one of Kya's hands while his sister took his and lead them by Yusuke, out the door and towards the kitchen.


	3. Infuriating

After Yoko, Hanako, Hina, and Kay finally convinced Kya to talk with Koenma and the others, they each sat a little behind the fire maiden.

Yoko was in the back leaning against the wall with Hanako and Hina sitting together to where Hanako was closer to Kya while S'ke was on Hina's other side and Kay more towards the wall on Kya's opposite side with the twins between her and the white fox.

Kya was sitting more-or-less in the middle.

On the other side of the room Koenma was facing Kya with Botan sitting near his right, Hiei was in his corner, Kurama was diagonal from him and beside Koenma, Shizuru, Genkai, Keiko and Yukina were sitting next to Botan while Yusuke and Kuwabara sat behind Kurama and Koenma.

A long silence passed before the prince of Spirit World cleared his throat and questioned, "What time are you from?"

Kya's eye twitched...no...her whole body twitched in response.

She was sitting traditionally; her legs folded underneath herself with her hands resting on her thighs. She was very tempted to get up and leave, but she knew that if she did Yoko and Hanako would not only hunt her, but also tie her down. Literally. So she remained silent and very ready to burn something….._anything._

"Weeeeelllll?" Koenma was trying to prompt the young maiden into answering, but only succeeding in annoying her further.

The fire hybrid closed her eyes and tried to figure out just_ why_ it was that _they_ had chosen _her_ to be in charge, again? Kya badly wanted her sword, she felt so very vulnerable without it. Open to attacks.

"Umm…..Koenma, sire, I could be wrong,...but I don't think she's going to answer." Botan wisely remarked.

The prince gave a huff and decided to ask the million dollar question that was basically the first one in everybody's mind. "Fine, then. Kya, who's your mother?"

That did it, her pale sapphires were bleeding red, her Jagan gave off a red glow which was barely seen through the dark head band causing a dangerous aura to surround her. Prince Koenma pulled a S'ke by carefully backing further away from her and closer to the wall because her hair was eerily floating of its own accord.

Both Hanako and Kay were ready to pounce Kya; Hina's defenses were up while S'ke also pressed himself closer to the wall with the twins watching the goings-on wide-eyed. _Yoko _on the other hand was strangely unfazed with his senses completely alert.

"Kya?" Hanako wearily questioned in a quiet tone.

The irritated apparition slowly finally relaxed. Her hair silently flowed back down, the Jagan softly closed, and her aura steadily declined. Leaving her head bowed with her lush bangs covering her face, she angrily ground out. "**_One more stupid question_**," she finished by violently throwing her head up, **"I dare you!"**

Both Koenma and Kuwabara gulped, scared witless because Kya's eyes were still reddened and they could _just_ see the tip of her right fang protruding over her bottom lip. Just about everyone could see that she was on her last nerve and, also...at that particular moment she looked _exactly like Hiei._

The red, male fox decided it was time he took over.

"This Takaru, what type of demon is he?"

And thus successfully distracting the fire maiden.

"He's a hybrid, born of a lightning demon and a dark sorceress." She answered immediately.

"A sorceress? That sounds scary." Kuwabara mumbled, tightly holding his upper arms and shivering.

Yoko gave a small raise of his eyebrows before leaning back against the wall; the others were able to relax.

"Why is he, then, after you?" Kurama interrogated.

Once again Kya gave that little raise of her right nostril and scoffed. "He wants me as his loyal slave and so, to bear him children that he would be able to brainwash." At their confused looks, she added "He claims our ancestral bloodlines will produce the ultimate weapon."

"You mean, he wants to destroy the world?" Keiko questioned.

Kya nodded…..

"That's awful….and horrible!" Botan exclaimed.

…..and gave a roll of her eyes…….

"Well, he's determined, that's for sure." Kuwabara stated under his breath.

……then coldly glared, making the orange haired, tall boy to _attempt _concealing himself behind the red fox.

"Cowardly fool." Kya hatefully snapped while Hina groaned softly. "Why can't he keep his mouth shut?"

Kurama was considering what to ask next. While he _was_ curious about her bloodline, he knew it was unwise to question it, especially from what he'd just witnessed. She had such a terrible temper, but that's too be expected considering that she was Hiei's own flesh and blood.

"Kya, why do you hate us so much?" Yukina suddenly piped up quietly in her soft tone.

The one addressed had slightly widened eyes, her teeth tapped together on her right side before her body stiffened and when she recovered she was sitting perfectly still...as though she was a deer caught by the headlights of a car.

Those behind her exchanged glances that quite clearly stated '_If anyone other then Yukina asked that, they'd be dead._'

"That….has….nothing to do….with the subject." Kya finally got out.

"But….I….." the ice maiden started, unsure as to how she was to approach that particular subject.

"Just drop it." Hiei interrupted as unexpectedly as his twin had spoken up just a moment before and this time it was the other half of the room which exchanged strange looks.

"Well, how did you get here?" Koenma bravely asked a somewhat sensible question, yet he was as far away from Kya as he could get.

She looked at him, wondering if she would answer, _if she wanted to answer_. No doubt Takeru would bring it up eventually, anyway. She glanced to the side without moving her head and surprised all of them by answering, "The twins."

"How so?" Shizuru finally voiced out.

Kya stood and extended her left arm for the twins to come. "Koeta, Kotena." she called..._gentlly._

"You're not serious!?" Kay exclaimed while grabbing the children, holding them back.

Kya's eyes gave another flash of red. "Kay," she growled.

"No!" The challenged teen ground out in defiance.

Kya's eyes glowed a bit longer this time; her claws extended with her fingers stretching and her wrist cracking.

"Kay." This time her voice wasn't a harsh growl, but as soft as Yukina's and Hanako's quieter tones and_ that_ was always a very dangerous thing; a warning for the worst.

The young black-haired female gulped down a lump in her throat, "Wouldn't it be better to explain things?"

The fire maiden's right arm gave a shuddering throb, making her teeth grit and her eyes close.

"Besides," Kay started, mistaking the others look for something else, "you shouldn't force them to do something they don't want to!" She finished with confidence.

About more than half the people in the room immediately caught the mistake and when Kya's eyes opened she had a smirk on her lips. "Oh, really?" her tone was that of an interested person and she sat back down with her legs folded in front of her, indian style.

"Would you two rather explain it?" she asked the twins directly, making them glance at each other before breaking free from Kay who gasped in surprised and exclaimed with a startled, "Hey!"

The twins turned their heads slightly so that they may look up at the black-haired female.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be fine; after all," Koeta started.

"it's not like we haven't done this before." Kotena finished.

Kay blinked at them, dumbfounded as Kya's eyes widened. Snickers filling the silence of the room.

"Just what we need, more Kya's and Hiei's." S'ke muttered to himself as he watched the twins move more towarrds the middle of the room, facing each other; they intertwined their fingers and closed their eyes, then….vanished!

"_What the hell_?!" Yusuke jumped up.

"Um…what just happened?" Keiko questioned in shock.

Kurama lightly chuckled and shook his head.

"Does that mean you get it?" Kuwabara whispered to the fox.

"Yes."

"Then tell us already!" Yusuke commanded of his redheaded comrade.

"If I'm correct, then they can travel through time itself, which would explain how they came here in the first place."

"Okay, then." Yusuke pondered. "So...if they can travel anywhere, then why _here? To_ _this time_?" He finished, looking at Kya, which was who everyone was now staring at. As if they could get the answer that way.

"Yes...I was wondering that...too." Jr. re-entered the picture.

Carefully crossing her arms in front of herself, she smirked, "Better get used to disappointment."

"You're kidding?!" Kuwabara shouted, "You mean you can't answer that, either?"

"No," Kya slowly said with that evil smirk of hers, "More along the lines '_I won't'._"

"Why, you….." The tall orange-haired teen couldn't think of something to throw at her.

"Why not?" Yusuke snapped out, more than just a littled irratated

"Kya! Stop this nonsense already! I mean, _they_ left you in charge,so-"

"Exactly!" Kya glowered at Kay.

"Be reasonable." Hanako tried to calm and reason with her at the same time.

Kya snorted, "That word isn't in my vocabulary, remember?"

The female fox bit her tongue at the deeper meaning of those words, but before anyone could anger the fire maiden further, a blinding light shone throughout the room.

The twins were back, but they weren't alone.


	4. Unexpected Humor

They were all ready for an attack…that was...until...the whole group saw the one's face.

He was a bit older than the others, but he _did_ carry a great resemblance towards both Koenma and Botan. The other was a girl with sharp eyes; one was a blue and the other a green, she also had shoulder-blade lengthened tanish hair with a bow and some arrows slung diagonally across her back.

"There're more?" Keiko sounded dejected.

"Seems to be." Genkai calmly remarked.

Kya looked up a bit surprised, "Boen? Gan?" she blinked.

"_Are you_…_**in-sane**_?" Boen hissed; beside himself with fury. "What _exactly_ where you hoping for? Sending them like that? If Takaru had-"

Snap.

"Do you mind?" Boen hissed at the collected woman who had interrupted his charade with a simple snap of her slim fingers.

"Perhaps you should...ah…_notice..._a few things before you disgrace yourself further." She had calmly closed her eyes and finished with a straight face.

Boen's right eye narrowed. "Disgrace myself?" he muttered harshly; Gan slowly opened her eyes, looking at him form the corners.

"It wouldn't be the first." Kya murmured, making a jolt go through the prince's body, the _other _prince, that is.

Snickers.

Said _prince_ turned to glare down at the infuriating female hybrid, when he did he ended up noticing what Gan had been trying to tell him and, of course, the inevitable "Oooooohhhhh rrriiiigggghhhhht." came out.

Standing, Kya folded her arms and scoffed. "Imbecile."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"It's called assuming."

"Yeah? Well, that's why I came! I _assumed_ something had gone terribly wrong!"

Kya snorted. "Oh, right. Like _you_ could've done something usefull."

Boen went red, and not just in the face. "I have half a mind to send you to oblivion!"He threatened in pure outrage.

Kya's mouth gave a twitch. "Then do so. If you can, that is." She mocked, looking up at him much the same way Gan had been doing earlier.

Boen was now fully glaring at the smug apparition. "That's right," he growled. "keep tempting me!"

Still with that smirk, she unfolded her arms to take up a fighting stance. "If that's what you want."

"That's enough." Gan placed a restraining hand on the younger females shoulder while her other rested on Boen's chest, holding them both back from ripping one another apart.

Kya turned her questioning blue eyes to the elder, who, with a soft sigh, leaned forward to relay a message so low and softly only the receirver could hear it.

The others just watched the fire maiden's subtle expression change in silence.

Kya's small brows slightly rose, her eyes softly widened and her mouth barely opened.

Gan swiftly snuck something small into Kya's left hand; though, a few in the room could guess as to what that object _might_ be. Gan slowly pulled back and gave Kya's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping back.

"Now _this_ is getting interesting." Genkai remarked almost nonchalantly as she glanced between Gan and Shizuru. "but that would explain it."

"What're you going on about?" the latter questioned in suspision.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Was the old woman's helpful remark before she had taken a sip of her tea.

Yusuke loudly cleared his throat, knocking Kya back into reality. She violently shoved the small unknown item into her pocket and fiercely glared at him.

"Ah. Excuse the rude behavior." Gan quickly amended. "I am Ganjitsu; Gan for short. And as the name implies, I was born on New Year's Day."

"Who'd want to name their kid after a day?" Shizuru muttered under her breath."That's so stupid."

S'ke coughed into the back of his hand, trying to hide a laugh while commenting. "Gee, I wonder _who_."

The collected brunette known as Gan just raised an eleganant eyebrow.

"Heh. Yeah, and I'm Boen." Koenma's might-as-well-be-twin stated while scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Kya finally turned back to him about to say something, but the future prince who belonged to the future world beat her to it, cutting off her words. "The orders, **your **orders remain the same."

The fire maiden suddenly had a very sour dark look on her face. "Why?" she spit out.

"Here," Gan said, holding up a DVD disk. "this should answer all your questions."

"_I can't believe_ he still does that!" Yusuke quietly exclaimed to Kurama, who had to silently agree with the younger teenager.

The young fire apparition angrily snatched the disk from her elder.

"Try not to melt it, dearest." Yoko threw out; he was oh so amused by these newest developments and anyone could tell how badly it was that he was trying to maintain a straight face; the next instant he had to dodge a well-aimed circular object that had been directed at his silver covered head.

"That's all I wanted to know." Said a foul-tempered female fire demon. The statement seemed like it was more to herself than to anyone else.

"Well, actually," Gan sighed out. "They thought it prudent to…ah…_amend_ a few things as well as adding a few new _'limitations'_.

With an angry growl, Kya sat down with her left hand inching towards the nonexistent weight at her waist. "Amend, limitations." she snarled in irritation, yet a moment later there was a nice big evil smirk forming along her lips. "Might be too late for all that."she commented to herself.

Yoko was the only one humored by her dangerous-sounding voice. The others had shuddered

"What's on your mind?" Hanako asked, suddenly very worried, for many different reasons that would remain unannounced.

"Nothing." Kya's voice nonchalant.

"Something's gotta be going through it." Yusuke commented, earning himself yet another glare from a certain female.

Unexpectedly jumping up, Keiko rushed out of the room.

"Uuuh…" was all anyone could comply. Finally with a shrug of his shoulders, Yusuke said "Who knows with her."

Soon the pretty brunette was back with a determined look on her face. She then bravely strolled towards Kya, calmly sat down and gently started brushing the temperamental female's dark hair.

And, surprisingly, Kya didn't seem to mind.

"Um…Keiko?" Botan asked.

"I just couldn't stand it anymore!" She fumed. "She has such beautiful hair! Yet, she doesn't seem to take care of it right, at all! It's completely tangled and has lots of split ends!"

For a little while, no one said anything.

Kya shifted her left arm so as to place it in the pocket containing the small item.

"Anyway," Boen sighed out, starting up the conversation again. "exactly _what_ do they know?"

"Next to nothing!" Everyone's voice resounded throughout the spacious room which made Gan give a silent laugh and for Yoko to deeply chuckle. Boen; however, was getting furious again, his right eyebrow was starting to twitch.

"Kya," he growled through clenched teeth.

She looked up at him. "Yes?" and damnit if she didn't seem almost innocent!

Shaking himself, he continued, "What do you mean 'yes?'? Didn't you answer anything they probably asked of you?!" he now sounded desperate. "Like,...who Takaru is?"

"Of course." Came the soft reply.

The future prince of Spirit World let his brows furrow. "_Why_ he's after you?"

"Naturally." She muttered.

"_What_ he is?"

"Obviously."

"_**Why** we're in this particular time_?"

Silence…

The prince's eyes were narrowing at the female. "_Why not_?"

Kya's, now blue eyes moved to look at him from the corners as she seemed to be mocking him. "As I recall; that was left to me, now wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, but!" Boen was looking frantic for some unknown reason. "They are entitled to know some things!"

Kya gave a malicious smirk. "They _do_ know 'some things'."

"I meant," he started, then with a sigh scratched the back of his head in frustration, all the while muttering "Oh, hell."

The demoness simply closed her eyes, loving the feel of silence, not to mention Keiko's gentle soothing brushing of her rich hair. Kya's mind wandered back to when she and the others were children. For one reason or the other, Keiko had always been obsessed with Kya's hair, which was why she had never had it chopped off. It wasn't that she _didn't want_ _to_, but more like she wasn't _allowed_ to. The woman would've had a heart-attack if she ever did and said woman had now started humming. This allowed almost all of the occupants of the room to relax one way or another. And, more importatnly, no one pestered her about…ANYTHING! They were just letting her be. At least, for the moment.

When the humming came to a halt, Keiko sighed. "I wish I had you hair, it's so beautiful." Kya opened her eyes a slight crack to look to the side and concentrating on her left shoulder while the other spoke again. "And lustrous, you know?"

"It's only hair. Everyone has it, it's nothing spectacular." The hybrid dryly stated.

"Yeees." Keiko dragged out the word, "But...it's always so different, just as the person themselves are different."

The future child looked to the floorboards, then a humorless smirk took place. "As I recall its genetics and nothing else."

The brushing ceased.

"And besides," Kya closed eyes a split-second before directing her gaze to the brunette behind her. "There are only so many different personalities out there; let alone hair types, there are more people alike then you seem to think. Or…_want_ to believe."

Keiko stared at Kya who just half-grinned back, and was now readying herself to stand, but she was roughly yanked back towards the wooden floor by a now fuming Keiko Yukimura.

"Why is it? **_Why_ **is it that you find the worst things in…about…_EVERYTHING_?! How come you settle on the darker side of life when there's plenty of good out there? In the world? Don't you know there **are **things that can give you a reason to live! That makes you want to live!?"

Kya was staring, wide-eyed, just as all the others; aside from Yusuke, Keiko had never truly gotten onto anyone before... not like_ that_ anyway. And the others, the ones from the future, were in even more of a state of shock because the brunette _not once, not ever_, **ever** even tried to tell Kya off before!

It…wasn't….normal….

Silence- - -

- -then the little fire demoness started to laugh, a silent laughter, but still a laugh. Her body was shaking with uncontained mirth, her head was leaned forward and she was just…_laughing_.

Astonished, the others just blinked at her; a few even rubbed their eyes as though they weren't really seeing what they _were_ seeing, that this wasn't a dream!

"Oooookaaaay. She's lost it." S'ke finally commented.

The young fire apparitions' shoulders slowly slumped down; stopped shaking with mirth. Her head was tilted down further than it had been, a humored smile still on her lips. "Well," she looked up at Keiko from beneath her lush eyelashes with her eyes swirling in a mix which held only red and blue. "that was unexpected."

"Huh?" Keiko blinked.

"No, you don't say?" Yusuke didn't have to feign surprise.

Kya's small smirk faltered as her sudden, newfound amusement died away. Her eyes moved to fixate, once again, on the floor. "Yeah." She spoke softly, slowly.

Abruptly, Yukina sprang to her feet. "What about my brother? Do I ever find him?"


	5. Longing

Yukina suddenly jumped up "What about my brother? Do I ever find him?"

A flinch.

Dead silence.

Kya…was twitching; face hidden by silky black bangs. When she was finally able to raise her head, she cleared her delicate throat.

The others form _her _time were very concerned…and not just for her; but what the _hell _was she going to say now?

"…Yes…"her voice softly whispered as she gazed steadily at the older maiden. "In a… round about way."

"What…do you mean?" Yukina confusedly asked.

"Well," Kya's eyes locked with Hiei's as the two glared at one another; her mouth twitching into a well-known smirk and looking back to her aunt, she continued, "I'll put it this way. He's much closer than you've probably _ever_ imagined."

The koorime's eyes widened accompanied with a happy, jovial smile graced her lips. "R-really?! H-he's that close?!"

Kya…just couldn't contain herself. What was it that Yoko had said about her again? She purposely antagonized? Well, why not prove him right for a change? She decided to push her luck and see just how far it was she could go…or would be _allowed _to go.

"Yes. So close, in fact…that he's watching you. Right now."

Oh, sure! Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had seen Hiei pissed before, but _this _was way beyond that. He was probably already planning the girl's death or even inventing new forms of torture!

He was purely _murderous _at that moment in time and…to think he had actually _saved _the little bitch! What the hell for?

Yukina, on the other hand, had swiftly embraced Kya to which Keiko had quickly, wisely drawn the scissors back away from the younger female's neck. (not that it would have made much of a difference).

And when Kya went to lift her left hand, she accidentally brought out the small item that had been given to her; it's small chain intertwined her slim fingers.

The small item _gifted _to her.

A small black gem.

_A black Teargem._

Hiei found himself starring at the thing…it was as though he were in some kind of trance. Shocked. And finally…_finally_…everything registered in his mind. Yes, Kya was non-other than _his very own flesh and blood._ Yes, he would eventually have a mate…something he had never _believed_ himself capable of doing…and yes…he HAD a FUTURE!!

His epiphany left him with both wonder and anger; the latter triumphant of the first. Irritably, Hiei pushed himself from the wall and deliberately stalked towards Kya Jaganshi.

_His daughter…_

Hanako and Hina smartly pulled Keiko and Yukina away from being caught in the middle of the crossfire that was obviously about to take place in mere moments.

Repocketing the precious, priceless jewel, the younger fire demon carefully stood, facing the enraged male.

The tension between the two was practically unreal! The air was suffocating…and those in the room were shifting nervously because of it.

Reaching out and roughly grabbing the front of the female's black tank, Hiei forced her forward, hissing "Give it to me. _Now_."

With a cock of her pretty little head, she insolently asked of him "Why should I?"

His crimson eyes narrowed and then he cruelly grasped her damaged arm.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth…Hiei purposely tightened his grip as he dug his claws through the material of the bandages straight into her burnt flesh and Kya, sweating from unimaginable pain, was beginning to feel the weight of the now existing toll. And this, naturally, wasn't about to encourage her to _help _Hiei anytime soon.

"Now." He dangerously repeated in a vicious growl.

"Make me." Her words dripping with acid.

Hiei harshly squeezed the injured skin, then moved his other hand towards the pocket which held the gem from view.

The female's other hand latched around his wrist, momentarily stopping it. Furiously the male dug his claws even deeper into her skin; wincing, Kya returned the 'favor'.

They were, for the moment, at a standstill.

Every single time Hiei would sink his sharp claws deeper, Kya would do the same; however, she couldn't hold out for much longer. Already she'd lost too much blood from the forcibly re-opened wound…and in addition…the agonizing pain wasn't serving to subside anytime soon. She was growing ever weaker with every passing second; her vision becoming blurry, but she hadn't screamed…

…not once…

"Damnit, Hiei! That's enough, let go!" Yusuke shouted from somewhere in the background. He may not concern himself about beating up an old lady when they wanted a fight, but he sure as hell wasn't into torturing or suffering of any kind.

Violently the fire apparition shoved the rest of his claws into her arm inadvertly forcing the appendage forward, towards himself.

Kya's sapphire eyes went wide; mouth opened in a silent scream as the unbearable agony shot through to mingle with the bone-shattering burning.

Her head fell forward; her body slumped; her grip went lax…and she fell pray to unconsciousness…again…

000000000

"Urgh." Kya groaned… then sat straight up.

The very first thing she noticed was that the gem was _still _there…_in her pocket_…

Blinking in confusion, she gingerly brought out the small item.

"About time." A smooth voice from her right.

With a turn she questioned "Fox?"

He was sitting on his heels beside her.

"Well," a hand reached to the soft skin of her cheek where the backs of his long fingers tenderly brushed. "as soon as you blacked out, he caught you."

At her narrowing eyes, he smiled and bent closer. "Probably from instinct." He mocked, quietly.

Kya went to jerk her head away when Yoko's hand cupped her chin and continued "I'm not quite sure as to whom he was the most angry at. You or…himself." He finished, closely examining her eyes.

"What?" she snapped, more than irritated, noting the direction of his gaze.

"Just trying to figure out which I like more: rubies or sapphires." His voice was gentle…almost…_seductive…_

"Why, you…" She trailed off due to the closeness of his face to hers.

"Fool of a fox?" He interjected with a quirk of his fine eyebrow. "That is what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

Kya growled "Shut the hell up, Stupid Fox."

Chuckling at her evident discomfort, he leaned in even nearer, lips brushing against the tip of her left ear. He sensed he body's rigidness and hid his small smirk against the flesh of her neck.

Kya's body shivered with delightful tingles. She gulped, wanting so badly to tell him off…so she told herself…when in reality she was like any other female on the planet and wanted to be held by him. So she didn't move or speak.

Yoko decided to tease her some more and moved his lips mockingly up her jaw line. "What's wrong? Nothing to say?"

Kya gave what might've been a slight flinch and turned her furiously burning face away.

"Oh, come on. Level with me." He taunted.

With a disappointed sigh, the fox playfully whimpered "You no fun. Sooo mean."

The female's features relaxed; her eyes she kept shut.

"Seriously, though." Yoko let his forehead rest upon her tiny shoulder and loosely embraced her body with her arms. "You should figure out what you want…you know? Between me and Ta-"

"I thought you were being serious!"

With a soft laughter at her heated interruption, Yoko murmured "Kya, Kya, what am I going to do with you?"

"Stop playing around!" She growled, looking to the top of his white head.

The fox smiled "But it's so fun!"

"Hn."

"Anyway," He continued as though he hadn't missed a beat. "Takaru won't stop coming after you and one day…." The fox trailed; his body stiffening and he was holding her even tighter. "he'll go too far."

The maiden's eyes widened. There was something about the way he said it…that…

"Kya…Kaida…,"

With a gasp at his unexpected use of her _real _name, she faced him. Yoko lifted his head so as to look her in the eyes.

_A look she so desperately but just couldn't turn from. _

"You know the demon laws of mating…" he hoarsely whispered. "It doesn't matter _how, _but if you become his mate, then…you _have _to do what he says. Everything he wants. You…_can't want that!_"

Hardened blue eyes "Stupid Fox! Of course I don't!"

"Then why?!" A frantic question.

"…?"

"Why not_ ME_??"

She stared at him. Almost uncomprehendingly and in complete and utter shock.

"…I…i-it's…just…" she tried to answer, tried to find her voice and found herself watching her hands shake. Kya tried to figure out just what the hell had brought _this _on all of a sudden…and why, in the name of God, was she acting like Yukina?

_Was it hereditary?_

"You're not ready." Yoko quietly answered for her.

She snapped her head up, then back down again. "No." she whispered.

Furrowing his brows, the fox leaned in closer to get a better glimpse of her hidden face and within seconds was bursting with uncontained laughter to which the others came rushing in the room.

"What the _hell's _so funny?" Growled Kya.

"Hehehehahaha! You snort were….hahahahah…blushing!"

"WHAT?! WE MISSED IT?!" A few shouted in unison.

Eye ticking, the fire hybrid hissed "I was _not _blushing, damned fox!"

Gan was using her hand to keep her mouth from view.

"Hmm. Too bad, that would've been quite the sight." Old Genkai mused.

"What I'm interested in," Shizuru said "is _what _made her blush."

Yoko's arms were crossed as he held his sides. "Too bad…"he managed "that…wasn't a…Kodiak moment.! I swear…that has got to be…the cutest thing!"

"You goddamned Fox!"

She launched.

His back landed roughly on the wooden floor with the angered female's hands around his neck. Her smoldering eyes promising Death…a second before…their groins strongly collided.

Kya gave a soft quick gasp.

Stunned.

Yoko's hands had found themselves on her waist as a low, longing groan ripped free.

It really would have been one thing if she had landed on his chest or lower abdomen, even…but _this?!_

And to make matters worse, if either or them so much as moved only a centimeter, their lips would connect.

"Already going for it, huh?" Shizuru ""I'm sure Hiei and Kurama would really love to have grandchildren when they've only recently found out about you guys, but" the woman watched as the two snapped their eyes wide-open. "aren't you overdoing it a bit?"

Kya felt Yoko's long claws digging deep into her tanned skin; she tried to somewhat read his darkened eyes…but she just couldn't…and she was _afraid to. _

Not right now.

Yoko wanted to, ooohhh how badly he wanted to! Just the least movement, a shift would do the trick!

When nothing else happened, he sank his claws into her because…_because_… he reminded himself not to, not yet, not right now.

_It wouldn't be right._

A flurry of motion and the white fox lifted the alluring female hybrid off himself and to the side. He hadn't exactly thrown her, but neither had he gently moved her. And sitting up, he hadn't dared allow himself even the tinniest of glances at her. He decided to just leave the room or better yet, to leave the whole temple altogether!

Giving a sigh once the male was gone, Gan turned to the stunned fire apparition. "You're just a magnet for injuries, aren't you?"

"Hn."

Kya closed her eyes a moment before ripping her shirt over her head.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted.

"What are you? A nudest?!" Kuwabara yelled.

And they both felt stupid when their eyes spied the tight sports bra. It was black with one inch straps and ended just above her midriff.

"Uhh…" the two had been pointing at her.

"Morons!" Kya hissed/growled.

Others then saw the five deep gashes on both sides of her tiny waist.

"How did that happen?" Someone asked.

The fire maiden felt like murdering them…

…ALL!!

And she _could _get away with it, too…except…then…

"They can't help it, you know?" The female hawk softly uttered.

"That doesn't make them any less annoying!"

"Don't forget, this isn't-"

"I know!"

"Then…why are you taking all your anger out on them?"

Kya remained silent, refusing to answer by glaring at the floor.

When Yoko returned, he automatically noticed that Kya was, well…_beyond pissed! _Whatever had happened in his absence was beyond him, but her and Hina seemed to arguing

Hina rarely ever challenged her cousin in anything.

"But it was just-"

"He could've avoided this if he had wanted to! He could've stayed the same, but he didn't, did he?!"

Hina knew she was entering dangerous territory now. This knowledge from past experiences. But if there was on thing on Earth that Hina would never let up on it was that _he _still truly cared about her.

That her Father did love her still.

"Kya…"

Fire looked to Ice.

"Maybe…you should let off some steam."

The Jaganshi's mouth twitched at the corners; a smile tempting to form upon her red lips. "Are you…talking of _yourself _now?"

"So what if I am?" Hina bit back.

"You'll lose."

A soft quiet warning.

"How about all of us?" Hanako questioned as she, Kay, and the others stood behind the ice apparition.

"She'll still win." Yoko sighed. "She always does."

"How the hell is that possible when she couldn't even beat S'ke, alone?!" Yusuke flung out.

"Oh, that." The replica Yusuke muttered uninterested.

"Yes, that!" The other Urameshi snapped.

"Speaking of which," Hanako began. "What was it that you were actually after with the Dragon?"

An undecipherable look in place, Kya folded her arms.

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted. "You mean that wasn't meant for Urameshi?"

"No!" Kya glowered "If I _had _been aiming for him, he'd be ashes! Like I'd really miss at such close range!" she scoffed.

"It wasn't Takaru, was it?" Hina questioned.

"No." came the instant reply.

"Then who was it?" Boen pondered, more to himself than anything else.

"Oh, great! More nutjobs!" Yusuke sarcastically muttered.

Hina gave a gasp as she jumped to her feet.

"What is it?" S'ke seemed concerned.

"I just realized…" she said. "that since we're in the past…then there are now two Takarus."

"Which would mean…" Yoko started.

"His Father's alive! He could help us!!" Hanako jumped with enthusiasm.

"Actually," I was going more towards the secrets of his powers." Yoko muttered.

"But how? It's not like we know where the guy is!" S'ke announced.

"Yes we do." Gan informed him.

"Okay, fine! But what would we say? 'Hi, we're from the future and need help destroying your son! Any pointers you could give us?'"

"Sounds good to me." Kuwabara mumbled.

"When will you be returning to your own time?" Kurama finally intervened.

"As soon as that…_bastard_… is destroyed!" Kya growled, teeth tightly clenched.

The red fox met her hard gaze and ended up thinking _For someone who hates her Father, she sure knows how to act like him._

"Could someone please answer MY question for a change?!" The original Spirit Detective of the group asked.

"Sure. What was it, again?" His future daughter questioned.

Yusuke gave a loud, exasperated groan.

"Um…if you don't mind my asking," Yukina was tentively fidgeting. "Why is it that none of you seem to be capable of staying on one subject for more then thirty seconds?"

Such a comment had them blinking at one another.

"Which reminds me," Hina brought out the small disk. "shouldn't we get around to watching this?"

"How the HELL do you get that from what Yukina asked?" Yusuke shouted at her; she just shrugged in an I-don't-know way.

"Ooohh! Can we watch, too?" Kuwabara yelled out.

Kya stopped in front of a pair of connecting doors and turned her head only slightly sp as to make visible her left eye.

"It wouldn't do you much good." She stated quietly and a bit slowly. There was just a hint of mockery in her voice.

The others already in the room with the television set.

"Aww, come on!?" Prince Koenma.

"Please?!" Botan

"No." The word was just so…final. It bore no room whatsoever for any arguments or complaints. She trailed behind the others.

When they were all in the room and when Kya gave Hanako a nod of her head, they played the disk.

At first the screen remained blank…white. Then went black but a moment before an image started to form…into that of a person.

A person with distinctive red eyes, white starburst contrasting to black-blue hair. A Jagan hidden underneath a white cloth and scars across his face.

_Scars that had accumulated over the last fifteen years_.

The red eyes spoke of true loss and true pain and suffering…yet somehow remaining cold, hard, distant…

_…Kya's Father…_

_…Hiei Jaganshi…_

_…On the television screen…_

00000000000

yes I know it's been awhile! Sorry for the wait, really I am!!


	6. Angry Tension

For the longest moment there was a strained silence; a heavy atmosphere, a stretched tension from the two Jaganshi's.

Finally, it was Hiei who spoke after a deep breath. "Kaida, your report."

Kya twitched, then snarled, "Do NOT call me that!"

Her father frowned at her, then closed his eyes. "I see you've disobeyed me again."

Maliciously, the younger smirked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rubies pierced rubies.

"So your right arm is bandaged for no reason." He sarcastically, calmly stated.

Kya's teeth ground. "I don't see how that's any of _your _business!"

Hiei twitched. "It's more my business than you seem to think." Came his quiet utter.

The female's lip went up as she got ready to snarl something else out when the doors slid open and she was then suddenly standing in front of the screen; effectively hiding it from view only to glare at the intruders who were non-other than Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"You two are more stupid than I thought!" She hissed in annoyance.

"No, we just think we're superior!" Yusuke arrogantly remarked as his taller companion yelled indignantly, "What was that, Shrimp?!"

Growling, Kya lifted her palm upside down with a ball of fire appearing. "I'm sure…" she slowly moved her hand to the television set, "that Master Genkai would _love _to hear your explanation as to her why her T.V. got blown up, not to mention the damage to the rest of the house…."she trailed off, smirking dangerously.

The two detectives had watched her in horror; Kuwabara mumbling unintelligibly as Yusuke gulped, looking from the flame to her dead serious eyes, and back again. "No, thank you!" He quickly grabbed the orange head by the collar and slammed the door shut.

Slowly, Kya lifted her hand to her face and closed it. The fire went out with a soft hiss. "Hanako, make sure those idiots are gone."

Sighing, the addressed stood and did as bid; she was back in less than a minute. "Clear."

Reluctantly, the fire demoness retook her seat and spoke in a monotone voice. "As you can see, we've encountered your younger selves."

A sigh. "…Takaru?"

"Followed us here."

Hiei's eyes then darted around the room, then landed back on his daughter, who wasn't meeting his gaze. Shouts erupted from his end, making him furrow his brow in annoyance. "Where's your sword?"

Kya started and her head snapped up to look at him in surprise. "It's…" she unsurely started, but at that moment there was a loud crash, and the screen changed to fuzz, then went black. There was an awkward silence until the screen suddenly showed a picture of an obviously pissed Hiei being pushed aside by a grinning Yusuke. "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"Out of the way!!" Kuwabara's voice shouted as he tried in vain to fit in, but Yusuke just pushed him back, yelling "Wait your turn!"

"Why should I, Urameshi?!"

"Because I said so!!" Yusuke shouted as he…fell?

"Gah! GET OFF ME!"

Hiei had not only tripped the Makai Warlord, but was standing on his back, effectively keeping him down.

Their children were sweatdropping by this point.

Kya; however, had focused her gaze on her hands.

"You were saying…"

"My sword is…was… in Takaru's shoulder." She shifted nervously.

"YUSUKE?!" Keiko's angry voice screamed.

"Oh, crap!" The Mazuku was then let up and dashed away as fast as he could.

"Hahaha! Dumbass!" Kuwabara shouted after him and in the next second he was flying across the screen; his head bashed into the wall with a painful and sickening thud.

And Hiei still stood there; he finally reopened his eyes, but his gaze was now on the injured Kuwabara when he next spoke. "This disc…when put in, sends a warning on this end." He now gazed at them again, at his daughter. "We expect to hear a report at least once a week, whether or not anything new happens."

Dully, the younger Jaganshi nodded.

"And Ka-Kya…"

Her head jerked up, startled. He hadn't _actually_ called her that since….

"Make sure you retrieve that sword." Was the last thing he said as the screen went blank again.

The others exchanged looks behind Kya, then looked at the fire apparition apprehensively and when there was no other reaction from her other than her lowering her head, Hina timidly approached and gently placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Kya?"

"Heh. Figures that all he cares about is the sword." She whispered, almost brokeningly.

Sighs filled the room as some of them made their way to the doors.

"Oh, Kya…"Hina sighed sadly as she kneeled beside her opposite and tenderly embraced her. "Why must you think this way? He _does _care!"

"No, he doesn't." Her voice sounded hollow, emotionless.

Hina squeezed her eyes shut. She knew it wasn't any use, Kaida had convinced herself long ago that her father didn't care about her at all, and she had tricked herself into _believing _that he didn't.

The ice maiden looked up at Yoko, who soberly met her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Hina?"

Startled, she looked at the fire maiden in her arms. "Yes?"

"…I'm hungry."

Hina blinked, then both she and Yoko smiled despite themselves.

"You haven't ate yet?" The ice maiden couldn't help but ask.

"Not really, no."

"You'd die on your own." The fox lifted her to her feet and took hold of her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Rubies stared up at golden orbs.

"Yes."

Nodding, though not entirely convinced, he let her go and they left the room. Hina went to fetch her mother.

Kya loved Yukina's cooking.

00000

Hours later found the young female Jaganshi in Genkai's forest. She had snuck out of the temple, had snuck away from everybody and everything. She felt like that if she didn't then she would die of suffocation. Of course, she knew it wasn't exactly a bright idea, but she just _had _to be on her own for awhile.

Kaida jumped into the trees, landing on a thick branch, and gazed up at the night sky. It was a full moon. Her mother had loved the full moon. Her mother….

Quickly, she turned in alarm, her hand instinctively going to her sword, only to be reminded that, once again, it wasn't there, and cursing she glared at the faintly smirking Takaru.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" He asked conversationally.

"Go to hell!" She hissed, readying herself to attack or to defend.

"Tch, tch. Not something you say to your mate."

Her teeth gritted.

"And besides," He held up her sword, "I was under the impression that you wanted to see me again."

The fire apparition twitched. "Driving your sword into someone usually means 'Stay the hell away from me, you bastard!'"

Takaru's smirk vanished as his dark eyes glittered dangerously at her. "You think you're funny?"

Her lips twitched. "Not hardly."

He frowned at her, then asked. "Why do you hate me so much?"

She stared at him incredulously, then her eyes hardened. "How dare you?!"

His fine white brow raised.

She clenched her hands into fists. "You…because of you….You've taken everything from me!!!"

"Have I?"

Her bleeding eyes darkened as she bared her fangs. "My mother, my brother, even my father! You've taken them all from me!" She attacked, having now lost control in her rage.

He disappeared, dropping her sword in the process all the while laughing mockingly at her. "My dear little Jaganshi, the last one you did yourself."

Kya had her sword back in her hands and fire, dark fire, was channeling through her arm. "Dragon of Darkness Flame!" She whispered as she reached Takaru, his eyes widened in surprise, then he grinned and was gone before the flames could even touch him.

He was gone.

Vanished.

Angrily, Kaida viciously stabbed her blade into the ground and let out an enraged yell.

"TAAAKAAARUUUU!!"


	7. Annoyances and Headaches

It could've been hours, maybe even minutes later when the others appeared.

She was collapsed near a big oak tree, clutching tightly at her arm and then, cool delicate hands reached out to her heated skin. Flinching back, the fire demoness moved away. "Don't touch me!"

"Kya!"Hina shouted out.

The dark-haired female's red eyes moved to look at her concerned cousin…or was it her aunt? Blinking harshly through her blurred vision, she tried to figure out which it was.

"I'm doing this whether or not you want me to!" It was Hina. There were times when the Kuwabara temper would show itself. Kya bared her fangs and growled as though she were some trapped animal and managed to sit herself up while snarling, "No!"

Hina's own red eyes narrowed dangerously. She was very ready to force her cousin if she had no other choice and then something hit the fire maiden in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out. Her small body fell back into the waiting arms.

Shocked silence filled the next few moments as everyone stared at none other than Hiei, who now sat with Kya's head in his lap. His eyes remained on her for a brief time before he lifted his head to look up at Hina. "If you're going to do something, now would be the time."

Snapping to, the ice maiden bit her lip as she nervously knelt beside her cousin and gently, she took ahold of the injured arm and let her healing powers seep out.

Kurama and Hanako then knelt beside her as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood back a bit with all except for Yoko, who had silently moved to stand just to the side, a little behind, Hiei, only to look down at the fallen female's unconscious form. There was an unreadable, almost dark expression on his face; his eyes were intensely staring at her temporarily resting face.

Rain was starting to pour down.

Slowly, Hanako placed a hand on the panting ice maiden's shoulder. "You don't have to over exert yourself. We can take her back to the shrine, Yukina could take a-"

"But-"

"-not to mention, there are still us foxes, y'know?"She finished with a small wink and smile. "It's the Darkness Flame. You can't expect to heal it on your own. Besides, if we stay here any longer, we just might get sick ourselves."Hanako had quietly spoken to Hina, who gave in with a grumbled "Fine."

Hiei then gathered his future child into his arms with an uncharacteristic gentleness, and then sped off. The others quickly following.

"Yoko?" Hanako looked up at her older brother with a frown.

His eyes snapped to hers.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked worriedly.

He gave a curt nod and jumped into the trees, leaving a worried sister to follow.

0000000000000000 000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000

Kya groaned, growling curses under her breath as she lifted her hand to the back of her head where she felt the dull throbbing aftereffects of being knocked out.

"Finally awake, I see."

Frowning, she slowly turned her head towards the voice.

It was Kurama; he was sitting in a chair with his legs crossed and a book in his hand. He was smiling pleasantly enough.

Gulping, she tried to push herself up when the Spirit Fox sighed. "I wouldn't."

"What?!" she snapped, realizing how dry her mouth was.

"…I wouldn't try to sit up just yet." He smiled at her.

Scowling, she decided to not take his advice and when she looked down, her eyes flew wide and she quickly grabbed the blankets around her. "Where the hell are my clothes?!"

The redhead was toying with a bookmarker in his right hand as his eyes stayed focused on the page he was reading. "Being washed."

Her eyebrows ticked. "Then what the hell am I supposed to wear in the mean time?"

Before she got an answer, the door opened and Hiei slipped into the room, Kurama stood at that and snapped his book shut with a muttered. "Excuse me."

Hiei glared at the fox, but Kurama just pretended not to notice as he exited the room, leaving the two murderous Jaganshi's behind.

Twitching, Hiei turned to frown at the girl, who was glaring up at him…again. He seriously felt like burning down more than just a few things out of frustration, but somehow maintained control as he threw a bag at her head, half hoping it would hit.

Naturally, she dodged. It hit the wall behind her with a small 'whap' and landed on the bed gently.

Only partially relieved, Hiei closed his eyes, restraining from sighing as a still glaring and now suspicious Kya reached behind her to grab the bag since she was curious about what _exactly _was packed inside.

0000000000000000 00000000000000

"Dammit!" she cursed through clenched teeth. "Fucking bastards!" Oh someone was going to pay. BIG time! She was forced to wear a red tank top, black knee highs and a short black skirt, of all things! A SKIRT!

Annoyed and pissed off, the female Jaganshi made her way through the temple, towards the others. She kept pulling at the hem of the skirt, hoping it would magically lengthen. She soon stomped into the room they had decided to congregate in. She slammed the door open out of pure anger.

Everyone turned to face her.

"Which…_moronic….idiot_….picked _this _out?!" She hissed; her eyes burning red, matching the tank.

The guys stared at her with mouths agape.

"K-Kya? Is…is that you?" S'ke stuttered.

The addressed twitched. "Who the hell else would it be?!"

"Oh, my!" Botan squealed. "You are SO CUTE!!"

Kya's eyebrow ticked. "Which one of you conniving winches picked this out?!"

"We all did, kid." Shizuru answered after a puff of her cigarette.

Kya couldn't help but give the female Kuwabara an incredulous look, but quickly roused herself. "And _how _do you expect me to train wearing this?!"

"Well…think of it this way," Keiko actually smirked, "if you _do _happen to get in a fight then you'll have less to lose."

Kya just stared at the brunette, almost horrified. 'Did…did she just..?'

Some of the guy's choked at those words.

The fire maiden leaned against the wooden frame of the door, her hand going to her forehead where the black cloth hid the Jagan.

"And we thought it wouldn't hurt for you to wear a little color. Too much black i_sn't _a good thing, even for Hiei." Botan voiced out.

Kya sighed. "The red is pointless when my eyes are blue, which would be the same if my eyes were red and my shirt blue."

She was actually stared at.

"Then…keep your eyes red." S'ke spoke out.

"And waste my Spirit Energy?!"

He shrugged. "Why not? You just have to stay annoyed, at least."

Her brow ticked and she glared at him.

"See?" He grinned.

About to nastily retort, she suddenly gave a gasp and gripped at her right arm. Cursing some more, she turned abruptly to them. "How long was I out this time?"

"Two days." Hanako answered, returning to her chess game with S'ke…who was badly losing.

"T-two days?" She spluttered out, then something sort of hit her and she looked down at her arm, it wasn't bandaged, which showed off the dragon twirling her arm, and it…she gritted her teeth.

"Before you get too angry with Hina, you should know that we _all _helped heal your arm." Yoko spoke from behind her, making her give a start and turn to face him.

"Why the he-"

But Yoko interrupted her by whispering softly in her ear as he passed her. "Maybe you should ask your father."

Her red eyes widened as she froze at his words. "Why…what would he have to do with it?" She managed to voice out. She sounded more desperate than anything.

Slowly, the white fox turned back to her. 'Like I said, 'ask your father.'

Quickly, she looked away from him, her eyes more bright than normal. And then two little bodies flung themselves at her.

"Kya's awake!!" Koen smiled happily, having jumped on her back while Koeta hugged her legs form the side. "Finally!"

"Uhh…"Kya blinked from one to the other, and then sighed softly.

"Kya?" They chimed.

"Yes?" She asked, distractedly.

"You look pretty!" Koeta grinned.

She swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away.

"Most people say 'thank you' to a complement." Yoko stated as he walked away.

Kya's brows knitted as she watched his stiff back and then pulled the monkey named Koen from her shoulders to the floor.

"Hey! Hey! Kya, make us something!"

She blinked at them. "Haven't you eaten already?"

They glanced at each other. "…Yeah."

"Then…no…"

They pouted, making her brow tick. "I said 'no!'"

"Why not?!" They asked in unison.

"Uht…be-cause….I need a shower!" She blurted out, the twins blinked at her, but then she was quickly gone from sight.

"O-kay." The others sweatdropped.

Yoko closed his eyes just as the pair of mismatched gendered twins went to him. "Kya's not mad at us, is she?"

Before the male fox could muster up an answer, Botan suddenly threw herself at them with tears in her eyes. "No, of course not! Why on Earth would she be mad at you adorable things?!"

"That's right!!" Koenma popped up just as suddenly, and just as teary-eyed.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM, PACIFER-BREATH?!" Yusuke shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the Spirit World Prince.

"DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!" Kuwabara shouted in unison with Yusuke.

"Sheesh. You two are always so noisy. I used the door, of course." Koenma answered.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!!" They shouted at the same time.

Yusuke continued. "WHERE I COME FROM, RANDOMLY POPPING OUT OF THIN AIR IS NOT USING THE DOOR!!"

Koenma sighed. "No need to get all technical, geez."

000000000000000000 000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Kya was leaning against the closed door with furrowed brows and tightly shut her eyes. 'What's wrong with that fox, now?' She thought to herself as she let out a deep breath and opened her sapphire eyes to frown at the mirror above the sink. She saw her arm and experimentally flexed it. 'Why do they care so much? What's so special about….me?' She wondered, then decided to let the thoughts go for the moment and stripped of her clothing to step into scalding hot water that was just right for any fire apparition.

0000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"Anyway, Koenma," Kurama sighed after the yelling was finished. "what are you doing here?" The Spirit Foxes nerves were basically fried and even _his _patience was starting to run thin. Maybe it was just because of the extra amount of homework, or the fact that his future children were here, or because of the unstable unsteady relationship of the two Jaganshi's, or the fact that _everyone _was constantly gathered together in one place or maybe it was because he had helped heal the stubborn female fire demon, who was obviously displeased about that simple fact, or maybe it was everything combined together in one giant big piled up massive headache? Either way, he wanted answers and he _was _going to get them one way or another.

"Err…" Koenma nervously backed away from the steaming redhead. "W-well, I just wanted to check up on everyone's…progress…"

Kurama sternly stared at the Prince.

"Err…" Koenma nervously tugged at his shirt collar. "I heard there was another run-in with Takaru."

"Yes." Hina sighed. "And Kya used the Darkness Flame…again."

"Ah." The Prince gulped. "I see."

"Speaking of which," Yusuke started, "What are _we _going to do about him?"

"Well, that's…he's not really _ours _to take care of…"

"WHAT?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"Daddy's right!" Koen suddenly defended before anyone could jump in. "Takaru is Kya's to take care of!"

The Spirit Detectives stared at him, and then glanced at each other.

"Hey, um…kid…" Yusuke crouched down. "Could you tell us about Kya's Mom?"

"NO!" He shouted as he and his sister ran to their older brother.

"Damned brat." Yusuke grumbled.


	8. Of Dragons and Vixens

M: Uhm, okay then! This beginning may be a little confusing, but…it is still at the right time and it may seem like it has nothing to do with the storyline, it _does _have a point. Anyway, everyone is still in the past and everything will be explained in due time! Promise!

And if you have questions, let me know!

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Nai, we can't just leave her here." A gentle voice sounded from the darkness.

"I know, but…"

"I'll carry her on my back so that her injuries won't get too much worse."

The female next to her sighed. "But," She then looked to the barely aware, chained and bleeding younger woman whose eyes were just slightly open. "how're we supposed to get her down? Rui, why're you smiling at me like that?!"

"Because, my vixen friend, _you _are to use _your _powers!"

"What?! But!"

"Those chains…are…well, I'm sure _how, _but they're very dangerous to me."

"Fine…" The other muttered dejectedly. She then closed her glowing eyes, clapped her hands together and when she pulled them apart, there were multiple knives. They hurled towards the shackles. Electricity sparked between the two metals once they had made contact and was soon followed by a loud bang.

"Quickly, Nai!"

"Here she is, now go!"

000000000000000 0000000000000000000 0000000000000000

"Where are we going, exactly?" Nai shouted out to her smaller, paler, partner as they raced through the thick forest.

Looking over her shoulder and the girl's arms, she fixed her beautiful soft, sapphire eyes on her friend and said, "I have an idea…"

"Which is _where_!?"

"Hmm. You remember the old lady and the ice maiden, right?"

Nai flat-out stopped. "You mean…"

Rui kept moving forward, not bothering to look at her friend's astonished face.

With a growl, the redheaded vixen leapt after the other.

Only moments later, they sensed someone…or _something_…heading towards them; Rui halted first, reading herself to jump out of the way as Nai flicked her wrist, reading for combat.

A young silver-white haired golden-eyed male fox dressed all in white came bursting through the foliage just in front of them; he had a bow and some arrows diagonally strapped acrossed his back. He stared first at the vixen then to the…other…female until his eyes spotted a white starburst. "Kya!" He rushed forward.

"Ah." Rui blinked, understanding flashing in her sapphire eyes.

"Stay back!" Nai venomously growled.

The smaller female glared, "Nai, he obviously knows the girl."

The vixen gritted her fangs as she growled again.

Ignoring her companion, Rui turned her eyes to the male. "The child's back is all torn by whiplashes, her wrists and ankles are badly bruised, maybe worse. Sorry." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Kya…" He was about to take a step when there were shouts from behind him.

"YOKO?! YO-KO!! YOOOOOO-KOOOOOO!!!"

The white haired fox growled. "Those idiots" He, then turned back to the two females and held up his arms. "May I take her?"

The vixens eyes widened in shock.

A soft smile flitted over Rui's lips "But of course."

And so Yoko did take her. Carefully, very carefully and very gently. "Kya…" He uttered quietly.

She was bleeding…so badly that her shirt wasn't even a rag and so removing his own shirt and tearing what was left of hers, he placed his shirt gently over her body.

Then suddenly a whole group of people appeared, including Yukina.

Nai's eyes widened as she pointed her right index finger. "No way!"

Rui gave another small smile and folded her slim arms. "Now that would explain it, wouldn't it?"

"Miss Rui? Miss Nai?"

"Hello, Yukina." The white haired female smiled. "We were just on our way to you, actually. For the girl." She motioned with her left hand at Kya.

"You know these people?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yes. I've healed their injuries a few times."

"Hm." Yusuke studied the two, and he wasn't the only one.

"Nai, you can stop pointing anytime now."

"But…tha-that's…!"

Her small companion sighed. "Yes, that's Kurama."

"An-and..."

"And Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yes, I'm aware of that fact, as are they, I'd hope…"

Yukina giggled as she went over to Kya and Yoko.

"Hey! Wait a second! How do you know us?!" Kuwabara yelled at them.

Then small female blinked then chuckled. "Well, let's see…there are your reputations to consider, then, of course, we were at the Dark Tournament."

"You were?" Yusuke stared.

"Till the end." She replied gently, looking the boy in the eyes.

"I never saw you!" Kuwabara accused, making Kurama and Yusuke to lower their heads and for Hiei to spit out, "Imbecile!"

Nai seemed to snap from her weird trance as her friend raised her eyebrow to say, "Well, it's not like you were signing autographs."

"Oh…yeah…"

"Stupid fool. Just shut up already!" Nai suddenly snarled.

"What was that?!"

"Oh, don't mind her; she's just being her usual sexist self."

"RUI!" Nai attacked.

The other jumped out of the way by doing a back flip in the air to land behind Hiei and Kurama.

"Talk about immature." Rui muttered with a hand on her hip.

Yoko and the other 'kids' were more-or-less staring at the pale female.

Hiei glanced to Kya in Yoko's arms when he felt a small hand on his shoulder; he quickly turned his head to find the short female looking up at him. His eyes narrowed, but she ignored his warning with a smile and spoke. "I do realize it's more than a bit too late, but for future reference…the next time you decide to use one of my brethren such as the Darkness Flame; cold water, or better yet, ice works well. Takes away the damage left behind." Her smile widened a bit before she took a few steps forward.

A hand shot out and took ahold of her thin wrist; stopping her and making her turn.

Hiei's head had been lowered a few seconds…then… "Did you just refer to Darkness Flame…as 'your brethren.'?"

Still smiling, she moved back towards him; his head lifted; eyes met.

"That's right. I'm a dragon…well half, anyway."

"What?!" Hiei was just as shocked as Kurama, who quickly said. "I thought…your type was extinct."

"You mean…dragons are real?" Kuwabara and Yusuke asked in unison.

"No, we're not extinct. There's just so few of us left." She moved her head to the right, to look at the unconscious Kya and for the first time, her smile fell. "Speaking of which, " her voice now a soft whisper of anger. "Why…"her face now hidden. "is my daughter where she should not be?!" And her burning sapphires glared fiercely at astonished rubies.

"Uhh..c-come again?" Yusuke choked.

"You…have no idea what you're talking about!" Hiei snarled, making the dragon's eyes narrow dangerously…for just a moment…then she smiled again as she lifted her hand to the fire demon's hair. "She may have the…shades…of your hair, but the hair type _is _mine."

Hiei flinched, but otherwise didn't move as Rui trailed her pale hand lightly over the white cloth on his forehead.

"Your..Jagan…but," Her small hand now cupped his cheek. "my eyes."

Hiei's own eyes went wide as they stared straight into hers…and the same ones in which Kya would sometimes use to frown up at him with.

"Shall I…go on?" Rui's soft voice mocked gently.

Hiei's mouth was slightly, but he couldn't speak. He wanted to let go of her wrist, to swat away that annoying hand of hers, but…it…he…_couldn't_. It was as though he were paralyzed.

"So if…"Kurama finally moved his emerald eyes to the vixen, then to Hanako and Yoko. "then _she's…"_

"Say, Urameshi? What do you think?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Well, Koenma's going to have one helluva field day."

00000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!" Nai was absolutely, positively enraged. She was snarling with bared fangs and her eyes were…terrifying.

"I WOULD NEVER BED WITH A MALE!!" This she directed at Kurama.

Rui, on the other hand, was completely composed. "You have heard that saying of 'never say never'?"

"I DON'T-!"

"Anyway," the female dragon cut in, "How is it that you've come to be here?"

"Well…" S'ke exchanged nervous glances with the others. "we'd be glad to tell you, except…"

"My daughter's the one in charge." Rui finished with her trademark smile and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Y-yeah."

"Tell me, then. How is it that she ended up in _that _place?"

"Uhm…"S'ke gulped. "I'm honestly not sure, we'd have to ask-"

"KYA!!! NO!! NOT-"

The door was practically broken with it's violent opening.

"…that…way…"It had been Botan who had been yelling.

Kya stood there with disheveled bed hair, making it seem even more messy and thick-looking. Her breathing was ragged and quick; it seemed she had been in such a hurry that she hadn't bothered to actually get dressed, but had grabbed a sheet and tied it around her tiny shaking body as though it were a towel and her eyes….one was red…the other was blue, and they were both wide, bordering on horrified shock. They were darting around the room and when they rested on Rui, they grew even more wide…wild…

As she stared at the other woman, her fire powers leaked out and some things started to burn. Her body shook harder as she started hyperventilating.

Everyone stood in alarm, but it was Yoko who reached her first. He placed one hand over her eye, and the other wrapped securely around her waist as he dragged her off.

"What…the _hell?!" _Yusuke finally voiced out.

Suddenly the future generation had guarded, _very _guarded emotions and expressions; even in their eyes.

"That's…"S'ke started slowly, carefully as he scratched the back of his ear.

"Let me guess."Urameshi folded his arms and gave his son an agitated look.

Sheepishly, the other grinned in response.

"Ohh! This is so frustrating!" Botan pouted.

"It's _Hiei's daughter, _what did you expect?!" Kuwabara scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The fire demon finally let out his short temper as he roughly pushed from the wall.

"What do you think it means, Shrimp?!"

A snarl escaped Hiei's throat as he slowly advanced.

"Kazuma!" Yukina looked up at the tall boy pleadingly, placing her small hands on his arm.

On the other side, Hiei's trembling hand was dangerously close to the hilt of his sword when a warm gentle hand placed itself on his own. His eyes snapped to it's owner; Rui.

She was defiantly, calmly staring him down, and the oddest thing was that it was that it was somehow…_comforting…_to him; however, he was still angry, still shaking, and without breaking her gaze, he straightened himself an slowly lowered his hand back to it's rightful place at his side. But, there was something unsettling about that knowing look and kind smile.

Without speaking further, he lowered his head even more to hide his face, and then he was gone.

Kuwabara's jaw was literally still twitching and grumbling, he sat himself back down.

Yusuke rubbed at his temples. Was he the only one around here that didn't seem to be losing his mind?

00000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

As soon as Yoko had securely gotten Kya away, he gently turned her face with his big hands on each side of her face.

"She…she…but…" Her mind was…he knew she was so very fragile right now. He looked closely at her, studying her currently wild, yet so very beautiful mismatched eyes. He knew that the only reason _this _happened was when she was so very confused, shocked….lost…

It was very rare for this to happen to her, but given the circumstances….

"Kaida." He gently commanded. "Look at me, do you know who I am?"

Her breathing seemed to calm since he gave her something to concentrate on.

He knew it wasn't the right moment, but he still couldn't stop himself from _thinking _it. Those mismatched eyes of hers made her more alluring…and yet…so unlike herself. But he loved it when they were like this, maybe it _was _because she was so vulnerable…more innocent…and it brought out his protective side…and it was _only _in times like these when he _was _able to protect her…

"Kaida?"

Her eyes stared up at him and she moved her hands to his face as she studied him.

His eyes closed when her skin met his.

"Yo-ko?"

His smoldering golden orbs opened to gaze upon her. Her eyes were now swirling with both colors now.

"Yes, love?" He asked quietly.

Her long fingers tenderly traced his cheeks as her eyes stared unseeing and then in a blink of an eye her eyes flashed red then rested on the normal sapphire.

With a soft sigh, he held her hand and pressed a tender kiss to her palm before he gave a small smile. "Welcome back, Kya."

She then unexpectedly pulled his face down to hers and boldly pressed her lips to his.

He stood frozen not sure what to do, but then he quickly responded and had desperately held her closer and yet before anything else could happen, she broke the kiss and buried her face to his chest. "What do I do, Yoko? What do I say? How…do I act?"

Yoko had to let out a few deep breaths in order to calm himself some more. "Kya…" he rasped out, then cleared his throat. "Get dressed…we'll talk after, okay?"

She nodded and moved silently away.

He turned, letting out another deep breath.

Hiei found himself staring at the closed door that he _knew _Kya was behind. Yoko, too…but that didn't really seem to bother him…he wondered why.

Shaking his head once to clear it, he raised his fist and gave a hesitant rasp on the wooden part of the sliding door, all the time trying to figure out _why _he was here. Why did he feel the need to check on her?

Why?

Yoko was the one to open the door and with a blink, he glanced over his shoulder.

Kya had had no other choice but to wear one of her Aunt's kimonos since _all _of her own clothing was done for. She turned as Hiei walked in and she actually swallowed a down a hard lump in her throat.

"We need to talk." He stared her down.


	9. People Too Much Alike, Mysteries Solved

Kya gave a small growl. "There's nothing _to_ talk about."

Hiei twitched, his lips forming a snarl. "Listen, _girl_-"

Her fangs gritted as she glared at him with her reddened eyes.

Yoko's brows rose, but he remained silent as he leaned against the desk in the room.

"DON'T CALL ME GIRL!!" Kya shouted out. "And _there is nothing we need to talk about_!"

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "I'm not exactly in a pleasant mood, so I suggest you answer my questions."

Kya gave a snort, and folded her arms. "Since when has that ever persuaded me?"

Giving a low growl, Hiei went towards her, but then there was a knock on the door to which they both froze.

Yoko glanced from one to the other and then sighed, "I'll get it."

When he opened the door, he found Yukina standing there with a nervous smile on her face. "I just thought I'd tell you that dinner's ready. Oh, and Kya, how is your arm?"

The fire dragon lifted her left hand to her right arm as she looked at the floor. "It's fine." She muttered.

Yukina blinked at her, then at Hiei; she could feel the tension easily. "Well…you should all come and eat, at the very least."

Yoko smiled. "I, for one, will."

Yukina returned his smile as she walked off.

"Sooo….are we going to do as she says or just stand here hating each other." Yoko asked with his back still turned to them.

"Hn." Hiei turned on his heel to leave, but stopped at the door. "This conversation _isn't_ over."

Kya gave a low growl, but her father was already gone.

Yoko sighed again "Kya?"

"I'm not going."

"…Kya, you can't hide from her forever. Besides, we all knew this would happen."

"THAT'S WHY!!" She suddenly shouted again.

Yoko frowned, his brows knitting. "Why? Why what?"

She helplessly looked up at him before looking back down. "That's why I don't understand why _I'm _supposed to be in charge."

The white fox's eyes went wide for a moment, before they closed and he smiled. "So I take it you don't know who chose you?"

She looked up at him. "What do you mean? Koenma's the one that chooses."

"Yes, but…well…there were a few people who_ convinced _him to pick you."

She blinked at him, making his lips twitch. "Lord Urameshi, Kuwabara, my father, and not to mention… _your _father. As a matter of fact, I believe it was him who came up with the idea in the first place."

_He watched as her sapphire eyes went wide. "But…why?" She asked softly._

_The young fox sighed again. "Come on, we need food."_

_The female apparition flinched as she studied the floorboards. _

"_Kya, we'll all be there. _I'll _be there. Just act like yourself, that's all you have to do."_

_She slowly nodded and let out a deep breath before she started towards the door. _

"_I'm not sitting by you!!!" Nai's voice sounded. _

"_Oh, just get over yourself, will ya?! This is where we always sit and we're not about to change it around just for you."_

"_Spoken just like a male!" _

"_Nai, you're embarrassing yourself." _

"_Dammit, Rui! Who's side are you on?!"_

_Yoko walked in and was sweatdropping just as his sister and the others were. _

"_This is starting to feel more like home." Hanako murmured. _

"_Agreed." S'ke mumbled next to her._

"_WHAT WAS THAT??!!" _

"_Uhehehe, nothing….." S'ke answered nervously._

"_If it bothers you so much, then just eat outside or a different room instead of wasting time here." Rui spoke with a frowning look on her face._

_Nai growled, and then reluctantly took her place between Rui and Kurama. Hiei sat at the head of the table, between Yukina and Rui. Kuwabara sat next to Yukina with Yusuke next to him. Then, Keiko, Hina, Goen, the twins, Gan, Botan, Genkai was at the other head between her and Shizuru with Koenma next to the latter and then Yoko, Kya, Kay, Hanako, and then, finally S'ke next to Kurama._

"…_.Well, this is cheery." Yusuke muttered. _

"_Shut up, Dimwit." Genkai spoke from practically the opposite end of the table._

"_What?! I was just saying…" He grumbled, grabbing at his food._

"_So, uh, I was wondering, Kya…"Kuwabara asked looking over at the silent female. _

"_What?" She growled out._

"_Well, uh…are you guys _the _only kids we have?"_

_At that Kya's head shot up as she stared…so did everyone. _

"_Uh, what are you all staring at?"_

_Kya sighed. "Nothing, I was expecting that question, just not from you."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hey, wait a minute! Do you mean me!?" Yusuke shouted. _

"_Who _else _would she mean?" Shizuru asked._

"_I resent that!" Yusuke shouted._

"_Oh, just give it up." Genkai remarked. _

"_Dammit! Well, are you going to answer the question or what?!"_

_Kya just frowned at him, but then she quickly looked away from him, which… never happened…so he just blinked at her in confusion. Something was obviously wrong, he just didn't know what. _

"_Yes, we are." She muttered quietly, just before she took a bite from her food._

_Yusuke was now frowning, it could've just been his imagination, but there was something off about the way that she said that. He wasn't sure how, but he knew she was lying…and she actually answered a question without any type of insult or snide remark or, even, any nasty attitude. He knew _something _was wrong, but he decided to let it go and sat back down. "There's something I've been wondering now, this Takaru bastard, exactly how long has he been after you?"_

_Kya flinched and continued to keep her eyes averted. "Awhile now."_

"_Like years or months?"_

"_Years." She mumbled, taking down a bite of meat. _

_They all processed this new information in silence. _

"_Tell me what your real name is." Rui suddenly spoke up, making everyone blink._

"_I thought Kya was her real name." Kuwabara grumbled._

"_Yeah, me too…" Yusuke agreed. _

_Kya gulped and looked nervously at Yoko, who nodded, so she answered with a lowered head. "Kaida. My real name…is Kaida."_

"That_ makes more sense." Rui smiled._

"_Uh, so then how did you get 'Kya'?" Kuwabara questioned._

_There was a loud clatter of utensils upon a plate and then Kuwabara was gulping because Kya was glaring at him, not just any glare either, a much more serious, Kurama-like glare. One that you get Goosebumps form and hope to never _ever _see again. Closing her eyes and without another word, she stood and left the room. _

"…_.Geez…it was just a question." Kuwabara couldn't help but to shiver, though._

"_Yeah, I won't be bringing up that subject…like, ever…" Yusuke remarked._

"_Rui, are you _sure _that's _your _child?"_

"_Nai, just because she doesn't act like _me_ that doesn't mean that she isn't mine."_

"_Hmph. She just acts like her so-called _father _instead!"_

"_Seriously, Nai…"_

"_Uhm, she is coming back, isn't she? She didn't eat nearly enough." Yukina asked. _

_Yoko shrugged. "She probably will." _

"_Probably not…" S'ke muttered, to which his sister actually reached around Hanako just to smack him. "Shut up!" She hissed._

_Hina sweatdropped. "Why couldn't I have a _normal _family?"_

"_What do you mean? You do have a normal family!!" Kazuma shouted out, to which Hina sighed. "If only you knew…"_

"_Knew what?!"_

"_Uh, nothing!! Nothing at all…heh…"She nervously scratched the back of her neck…since Hiei was staring at her…somewhat dangerously. But it wasn't even just that…she was also cousins with Gan…and that wasn't as bad…but still…_

"_Hmm. Fine, then." Kuwabara grumbled, to which Hina let out a relieved breath and looked apologetically over at Hiei, who just closed his eyes._

_Kya took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, then another deep breath. She ran scalding hot water and splashed some over her face before taking in another deep breath. Then she dried her face on the towel and slowly walked back to the completely filled dinner table._

"_You're such an ass!!!"Nai shouted._

"_Yeah? Well you're also a bitch, so what's your point?" _

"_YUSUKE!!"_

"_What? She started it!"_

_Kya walked into the room at this point. She noticed that the two were standing, both ready to throw punches. _

"_YOU BASTARD!"_

"_THAT'S RIGHT, I AM!!"_

_Kya's eye twitched and she closed her eyes in annoyance._

"_Why don't we take this outside, boy?!"_

"_No problem!"_

"_Nai…"_

"_Yusuke!!"_

_Then suddenly fire surrounded them and they all looked around in alarm. "You bastards are going to sit yourselves down and eat and then neither of you are going to speak to each other!" Kya growled out, glaring at the two._

"_Uhhh…"Yusuke blinked._

_Nai glared. "You're going to defend this-this-"_

"_Monster? Bastard? Man? Yes. Now SIT DOWN! You idiots wouldn't have let me not eat, so if I have to suffer, then so do you."_

_Yusuke gulped slightly. "Alright…." And he slowly sat down, staring at her as if she were going to set the whole place on fire. _

_Nai was snarling to which Kya's reddened eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do you see how I'm like my mother now?"_

_Nai growled, but angrily plopped back down anyway and when she did, the fire subsided. Kya took up her seat again and ignored the looks as they ate in silence; albeit an angry tense silence, but still a silence._

_Rui was grinning and Hiei was frowning like most of the others._

"_Kya, your hair needs trimmed." Keiko spoke up, finally. _

_Kya eye twitched. "My hair's fine."_

"_Doesn't look it." The brunette muttered._

_There were a few giggles._

"_Damn, why are you so obsessed with her hair?" Yusuke blinked._

_Keiko shrugged. "I don't know, but Rui's hair also needs a trim."_

_Everyone sweatdropped. _

_Rui just gave a laugh. "Thanks, I probably do need it. But I…think I'll pass for now."_

"_Hmph."_

_Hina let out a deep breath along with everyone else. _

"_Well then, Kaida?" Rui had to lean around others just to see the other. "How _did _you end up there?"_

_Kya's body tensed and then she flinched. "Bastard blindsighted me." She growled._

"…_How the hell could someone blindsight _you_?" Kuwabara questioned._

_Kya blinked in surprise then gave a smirk. "While your confidence in my abilities is flattering, it's not like I'm all seeing."_

"_Uh, but that's what the Jagan's for, right?" Kuwabara asked._

"_You imbecile." Hiei snorted. _

"_What was that shrimp?!"_

"_Do you not realize the type of strain it would take to keep the Jagan open constantly?" _

"_Guh! Uhhh…." _

"_Tell me, how many times were you dropped as a baby?" Kya asked shish kabob half-way to her mouth. _

"_You have no idea." Shizuru sighed._

"_HEY!! Take that back, sis! I was not!" _

"_Could have fooled me." S'ke, Yusuke, and Yoko all mumbled._

_Yukina gave a giggle as Hina sweatdropped. "Come on guys…cut him some slack, will you?"_

"_All I can say is that I'm glad you didn't get his brains." Yusuke nodded at Hina. _

"_Urameshi!!" _

"_Anyway, you never did answer, how _did _you get blindsighted?"_

_Kya gulped down what was left of her shish kabob before slowly answering with a glare at the table, "He…got me from behind. I didn't even know he was there." She growled as the thin stick in her hand started smoldering. "Bastard found a way to hide his presence even from me now." The stick now was completely on fire. Just realizing this, Kya turned her annoyed gaze to the flames and then closed her eyes as she moved her right hand over the flames, effectively putting them out. _

"_Tell me, dear." Rui frowned. "Do you not know how to use your Dragon Powers?"_

_Blinking, they all turned to the pale female. _

_With a small smile, the darker one answered. "No. I only know the basics."_

"_Do you have wards on you?" Kurama frowned now._

_Kya's eyes went wide and she looked at the red fox._

"_Hmm. Just as I thought."The fox was looking at her with more of a calculating gaze now. "Is there a way to remove them?"_

"_That…wouldn't be a good idea." S'ke was the one who spoke up. _

"_And why is that?" Yusuke frowned. "And what are wards?" _

_Kurama sighed. _

"_How I wish you had a brain." Genkai grumbled._

"_Dammit, someone just answer!"_

"_Wards are…like Bui's armor. They keep powers in check."_

"_Ooohhh." Kuwabara and Yusuke sounded in unison. _

"_So, why do you have them?" Yusuke questioned again._

_Kya glared at her hand. _

"_Which powers are the wards for?" Rui asked now concerned._

_Kya closed her eyes in annoyance. This just figured, now didn't it? "All of them."_

"…_I'm confused…"Yusuke blinked._

_Kya frowned, and then looked up at Yoko, silently asking him for help. _

"_The wards are powerful enough to keep her full powers in check, but they are also weak enough to let just enough of her powers to slip through." The younger fox spoke for the female apparition. "They're not just any old wards. They were designed specifically just for her._ I_ don't even know their make-up."_

"_Father? When did you figure it out?" Hanako inquired._

"_Well…at first I wasn't sure, but it was just now when I knew for sure. The way her powers seem to always unleash when she loses her temper. Granted, she has learned how to control most of that, she still loses her control sometimes. Am I right?" _

_Kya growled and looked away irritated as she growled out. "Annoying foxes."_

_There was a bit of laughter._

"_Who…put on your wards?" Rui inquired, truly curious._

_Kya frowned. "I don't know."_

"_Oh, come on! You've happily told us that we aren't supposed to know some things, so just say that." Yusuke almost yelled._

_Kya turned burning red eyes on the demon throwback. "I'm telling you I don't know! I don't remember."_

"_You're…serious…" Yusuke blinked._

"_How could you not know?" Kuwabara asked._

_She twitched and turned her glare on him. "So tell me, what's it like living in a constant haze of stupidity?"_

_Yusuke and Kurama choked on their drinks at those words…that was before the both of them busted out in laughter._

_Kuwabara stared at her with a slack jaw and Hiei… stared at her with widened eyes. _

_The others just watched since they were obviously missing something._

"_Now….what…?!" She hissed, twitching._

"_You…" Kuwabara closed his eyes then shouted out. "YOU ARE EXACTLY LIKE HIEI!!"_

_Kya blinked in confusion. _

"_That's…awesome!" Yusuke spluttered, still laughing._

"_Agreed." Kurama chuckled out, still breathing heavy._

_One of Kya's eyebrows went up while the other did a little dip; the face of utter confusion. _

"_Hn." Hiei just looked away. _

"_Uhm…Yusuke?" Keiko asked, making the young Warlord grin. "Those were the exact words Hiei asked him before we went out to fight that last match at the Dark Tournament."_

"_Oh…"_

_The others grinned in amusement._

"_Hn." Kya…just looked away. _


	10. Things Still Left to be Uncovered

It was the next day….after Rui and Nai had stayed at Genkai's temple as well as all the others, that Rui and Kya were standing about ten feet away from each other on the training field. There were curious people watching from the side lines, Kya's companions were….watching in amusement.

"Come now, child. Surely you know something?"Rui asked, frowning.

Kya actually shifted uncomfortably with her arms folded behind her back, she didn't look the other in the eye. "There's a reason I only know the basics."

"And why is that?" Rui asked kindly, with a tilt of her head.

Kya was well aware of everyone's eyes on her and she glared at Yoko, for the most part. He only grinned at her, making her glare harden.

Rui raised an eyebrow at their silent exchange.

Kya sighed. "Even when I was younger, fire was my dominant power. The infamous mystical dragon is in my bloodline only."

Rui blinked. "That simply could be the wards, could it not?"

Kya growled, almost in annoyance. "No. I was this way even before the wards."

Rui frowned deeply and crossed her arms over her chest in thought.

"You see? That girl _can't _be yours!" Nai stood impatiently. "So we can go now."

"Nai, sit your ass down!" Rui suddenly, for the first time, yelled and....used profanity…

The golden eyed redhead blinked a few times at her friend and then…did as told.

The white haired Dragon unsheathed her sword and attacked her black haired daughter.

Kya's eyes widened, but she then quickly dodged to the side and unsheathed her own sword, having to use her left hand since her right was still…useless…,and swiftly blocked the next attack.

"Ah, I see." Rui smiled.

Kya blinked in confusion. "See what?"

Rui chuckled and stepped back. "In battle, your eyes turn red."

Kya blinked a few times, frowning.

Rui's blue eyes turned onto the girl in front of her. "It seems that fire is your nature as much as his. It's no wonder you two are always at odds."

The fire maiden flinched at her words, but said nothing.

"Well then, I'll let it be. Perhaps…it's best that way…" Rui turned and walked away, sheathing her sword in the process.

Kya closed her eyes and was about to sheath her own sword when she turned in alarm. An attack was heading towards her; she didn't have time to do much of anything and was preparing for pain when suddenly it was blocked by a black blur.

Her blue eyes widened. Hiei was standing with his back to her, his sword having deflected the green blast.

"Tsk." Takaru walked out of the shadows with a dark glare on his face. "I should've known as much."

Kya's red eyes narrowed as she gripped the hilt of her sword tightly.

The others had stood and were ready to attack.

"Yes." Hiei's sharp voice cut. "You _should_ have."

Kya looked at his back with wide eyes.

Takaru's dark eyes narrowed. "I see. So that's how it is." Then there was a dark smirk. "You aren't even really her father and yet you feel the need to protect her? Tell me, are you truly that accepting of this situation?"

Hiei growled. "I don't explain myself to _anybody_."

"Oh, that's right. My mistake." Was Takaru's dangerous hiss as he raised his hand, forming electricity.

Kya's eyes went wide and she quickly rushed forward, swinging her sword and just barely missed slicing his hand off due to his swift dodge.

The lightning he had been forming was gone.

"Tell me, Little Jaganshi, how did you get out of my prison? Out of those chains?" Takaru glowered at the girl who hissed back. "None of your business, you scum."

Dark eyes glared coldly, but then when they glanced around and caught sight of Rui and Nai, he grinned. "Ahhh."

Growling, Kya stood in the line of vision, blocking her mother from sight.

"So, the sexist vixen did it, did she?"

Kya's red eyes were eerily glowing dangerously. "You keep your filthy low class hands off of them!"

"Low class, am I?"

"Of course, only cowardly weaklings attack someone when they're at their weakest."

"Are you saying _you're _at _your _weakest?"

Kya gave a smirk. "Try me."

With angered eyes, electricity seemed to form around Takaru. "I shall."

But before the lightning could get to her, a blue barrier formed itself around her, stopping the attack from hitting her.

"You think I'd let you attack my daughter right in front of me?" Rui asked quietly, dangerously as she landed in front of the barrier; Hiei beside her.

Takaru's eyes narrowed as he lowered his hand.

"Don't interfere!" Kya spoke suddenly, angrily.

Two heads turned.

"This is _my _fight! Why don't you get that?"

Rui frowned. "We understand…but…" her eyes widened and she quickly dodged out of the way as did the fire demon next to her.

Hiei's eyes narrowed as he landed back to the ground. "You really are a lowly disgrace to demonkind."

Takaru scowled as he sent out a type of attack where lightning attacked at different points around him, forcing the two smaller demons to dodge this way and that.

Kya kicked at the barrier in anger. "Let me out!"

But the two-three-ignored her and continued unbothered.

Rui was in the air, her sword was glowing a pure blue as she swung it.

Takaru's eyes widened as there was a blue crescent moon shaped blast heading towards him, it actually dissolved his lightning on its path to him. He managed to form his own barrier, just not nearly as strong as the dragons as it blocked the worst of the attack, but he still took damage. There was a line across the width of his chest; blood was staining his perfectly white clothes.

Hiei had rushed at the man just as Rui had landed with his own sword out, swiping at the taller man.

Takaru grunted as the blade made a dangerous contact near his heart and he quickly went to retreat only to find his escape route cut off by fire on his back.

His dark eyes widened as he looked from the dark demon to the light demon, they advanced slowly, but with a small smirk, he disappeared.

Kya had watched her parents with widened eyes and her mouth actually opened as she slowly collapsed to her knees in amazement. It was the fact that they were _that _powerful, _even now._ She had thought they had come to a time when they were weaker, a time…when…when…

"Kaida?" Rui was kneeling beside her, a pale hand on her shoulder.

Blinking, sapphires turned to concerned ones. "Are you alright, dear?"

Kya mutely nodded, noticing that Rui's hand was now on her forehead. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again, still blinking at the woman as Hiei stood silently frowning off to the kneeling woman's right about two steps behind with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…" She then swallowed thickly and stood. "Just try to not get too involved in this, it's _my _fight."

Rui stood, staring at her daughter strangely, "No offense, child. But you don't seem capable of handling him much less a D-class demon. At least, not in the state you're in."

Rubies suddenly glared at sapphires. "I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need your help!"

The others were standing near when the fire maiden turned and stalked off.

Rui sighed. "That child…"

"She _isn't _yours any more than _they _are mine!" Nai seethed dangerously quiet.

Rui's blue eyes narrowed almost coldly as she forcibly grabbed the vixen and twirled her to face Hanako. "Look at her, Nai. Try to tell me that it's not like looking into a mirror." And before she could argue, the little woman jerked her by the arm towards Yoko, who honestly hadn't been paying attention until he was facing his mother. "And as for this one, even _I _can see the pain he's had as _you _for a mother." Rui hissed, releasing the shocked woman as she stormed away.

Slowly the others started to clear out, leaving all the foxes behind.

Yoko was staring at his mother with a sort of…guarded, _cold,_ bitter, and yet…something else the other two couldn't quite place, but it was just as Rui had said, there was pain. Hanako quickly placed a calming hand on her brother's arm. "Come on Brother; let's go check up on Kya. You know how she is better than anyone, if she says she's fine; she's usually not, right?"

Kurama slowly approached with a serious expression in place as he watched a trembling Nai stare at first the gentle, concerned Hanako to the quiet, cold Yoko, whom he was honestly trying to figure out if he was _somehow _the real Yoko, just…reincarnated. In other words...did his son get passed down the real spirit fox? Was he a reincarnate of the spirit fox? Or was he just Yoko's son and not…his? And because if he _was_ Yoko'sson, then it was no wonder that he had some of his personality traits. Kurama let out a deep breath to calm his thoughts before focusing back on the problem at hand. At least he knew that Hanako was definitely his daughter.

With another deep breath he looked back up at decided to step between his son and…his…future mate …if only to stop the unnerving staring that was taking place.

"Yoko." He said quietly. "Go on with Hanako."

"Come on, Brother." The redheaded sister gently pulled the silver haired brother away with her.

Kurama had to take in yet another deep breath as the golden eyed vixen was still shocked, but yet glowered at him anyway. "Nai," he spoke gently, coaxingly. "Why don't the two of us talk?"

A sneer as she stepped back. "I don't _want _to talk to you."

"Nai," he started softly, gently, cautiously.

But the vixen wouldn't have it and so with a snarl, she fled. Kurama let out a deep sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure this mess out.

"It looks like you have your word cut it out for you, Kurama."

The fox frowned. "And what about you, Hiei?"

The fire demon frowned at the other. "It's obviously not my…" there was a pregnant silence as the fox watched his friend try and come up with a suitable word with a raised brow. "…child's 'mother' that's the problem. It's my child. For _you _it's the other way around."

Kurama gave a small chuckle. "So…you accept that Kya's your child, yet object that Rui is her mother. Really, Hiei…"

"There's no absolute proof that she is."

"…Kaida seems to think so. Takaru, too for that matter. Not to mention the others…"

"…Hn."

The two males resigned back into silence for awhile longer. "Tell me, Hiei. What are your real thoughts on all of this?"

For a long time, the fire demon stayed silent, giving the fox the impression that he wasn't going to answer and was turning to leave when his voice stopped him. "At first I thought it just some foul ploy set up by some lowly demon…"

The redhead turned back to the shorter man, "And then the Teargem?"

Hiei's eyes narrowed on the ground, before he nodded. "I still wasn't entirely convinced, though."

"We noticed." The fox let out a small wry smile.

Hiei frowned at the other before his red eyes went to stare at the temple. "She really hates me, Fox."

Widened emerald eyes stared at the fire demon. He knew it wasn't his imagination, not in a thousand, _a million _years did he ever think or _imagine _that Hiei would acquire such a…saddened…quiet…bitter, wistful type of tone.

It was so out of character, so unlike the fire demon that Kurama really didn't know what to say. So he stayed silent for a time before sighing. "She's just a teenager. A _female _teenager, who just so happens to have a fire based nature,"

"Your _point_, Kurama?"

A smile. "My point, _Hiei,_ is that she's going through what humans refer to as a 'rebellious stage'."

Hiei blinked, making the fox chuckle quietly. "As a demon, her rebellious stage will last longer."

"Fox," Hiei growled. "are you implying that _I'm _going through one of these 'rebellious stages'?"

The redhead was quickly walking away. "I wonder if Yukina has lunch ready."

The dark-haired demon's brow ticked as he glared at the quickly retreating back of his so-called 'friend'. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Please forgive the whole Takaru keeps showing up and disappearing thing…I know it's annoying, but there are a lot of villains like that. Anyway, I'm still forming on how exactly to work out the story to get what I want in there! It sucks, I know what I want, but it's hard to get there, lol.

Thanks for the reviews! On all my stories, and special thanks to the devoted fans! Hope my stories live up to expectations (I do know my ideas are…mostly weird, so please bear with me!)


End file.
